The First Full Moon
by OceanSunrise
Summary: What happens when Bella has another child? And when the Volturi goes on a killing rampage? What lengths will the Cullens go to, just to save themselves, and their friends?
1. Keeping Her Thirst Quenched

"Jacob, I'm thirsty! Can we go hunting!?!?!?" Renesmee was yelling at me. Bella and Edward, or Edwierd as I liked to call him, were going on a date to 'Bella Italia' in Port Angeles. Why? I don't know. But I do know that I am stuck watching their daughter..... But somehow, if 16-20 year old people were asked to watch a five year old, they wouldn't. Especially if this kid is half vampire, and half human. I just so happen to be one of those crazy people that will watch one. Because i am _in love _with one.... her.... Renesmee, my best friends daughter.

_Imprinting _isn't always a fun thing. What I mean is you can fall in love with someone you know, it can be love at first sight, it might not happen to you, or you can be like me, a 16 or 20 year old (if you want to count birthdays while being a wolf I'm 20.) and _imprint_ on a one-day old. It has been five years, eleven months, thirty days, twelve hours, and 15 seconds since I first saw Renesmee and _imprinted _on her. But who's counting? No... Not me! Okay... Okay... Me. Tomorrow will be her sixth birthday. Thats another reason why Bella and Edward left her with me. So they could go shopping for her birthday presents without her.

We... They... Alice had a huge party planned for her. Of course it was going to be perfect in every single possible way, all because Alice was the one.. and only one planning her party. She is the "party planner" of the family. Whether its a birthday, holiday, or just because, she is the one in charge, and she makes it perfect. It is always amazing, too amazing... overdone I guess you could say. Like over-cooking the turkey on Thanksgiving, or the ham on Christmas... so that it doesn't taste right. Thats just like the parties, everytime they are over-cooked. But in this case, 'over-planned.' But still, perfect for my little Renesmee.

"JACOB!! CAN WE PLEASE GO HUNTING NOW!?" Bella told me she was going to be hungry soon. But five minuets was sooner than i thought!

"Yes, we can. Let me get my coat..." I replied.

"NO! Your gonna be a wolf. So, no coat needed." She loved it when I was in wolf form, she didn't have to run the entire way. She could make me do all the work instead, i got it. She could feel the breezr better. And it's not everyday you get to ride on the back of a werewolf, right? At least she knows that. When she starts school, if she starts school, she's not going to be allowed to tell anyone that she is a vampire. Or that her mom's best friends is a werewolf, and that almost her entire family are vampires. That wouldn't go over so well.

"Okay Renesmee, no coat for me. Or you, because you don't need one. Right?" I replied to her. She looked so cute, her brown hair was pulled into two pig-tails, one at each side of her head. So, so, adorable. Too adorable, but I don't mind.

"That's right, no coat for me, or you! Yay! Now, lets GO!" She was getting ready to run out of the house whether I was coming or not. She was way to thirsty if you ask me. Then again, I don't know what it is like to be a vampire dying of thirst. I only know how to be a werewolf, constantly fighting with the pack. Trying to figure out if me or Sam deserves to be Alpha of the _entire_ pack. Yes, we are still trying to figure it out. Yes, it is sad. And, no, I'm not winning. Sam and I seem to be switching weeks. I am alpha for a week, then it's his turn. That has been working, but Sam and I aren't really friends anymore because of it. And that sucks, because I miss him being one of my best friends. Now it seems like the only people _in _the pack that are still my friends are Seth, his sister Leah, Quil, and Embry. Not many friends that I have. Of course I have more that are not wolves. Like...and...and...or not. Okay, it seems like I don't have many friends at all. Oh, wait, yes I do! I have lots of friends! The people in the pack that I said, plus, Renesmme, Bella, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett,  
Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, and all of their vampire friends that were here when the Volturi were coming to kill all the Cullens.

"Jacob, can you go any faster?" Renesmee was asking me while she was in the middle of laughing at the birds flying beside her.

"Not right now, maybe on our way back okay?"

"Okay. Jacob, do you know what you are to me?" She was getting to be a little goof, but my little goof.

"No, Nessie what am I to you?" I asked her happily.

"You are MY slow slug. Not anyone elses. Just mine." A slug? Was I a slug because I wasn't going to run faster? Oh well, at least I am something to her. Other than Uncle Jacob as Bella had her call me.

"Okay then Nessie. Good to know I guess. Do you know what you are to me?"

"No, what am I to you my slow slug?"

"You are my adorable little Nessie. You are my life now. Don't ever forget that, no matter what. Okay?" Yes, I stole Edward's thing that he would always tell Bella. But I don't care, he has her for the rest of forever, and nobody knows how long I will have Nessie now. I'm a wolf, and I won't live for forever like she will.

_Oh Renesmee, you are my everything, my anything that matters in life. Nothing matters more than you do. _Leah thought to me. She was in wolf form, instead of human. Which meant that there were at least a couple other members of the pack in wolf form, they could hear every single thought that I had. All of them, not one could be kept a secret. Great.

_Leah, stop bugging him. Let him be. He is happy. And I know you are jealous, I've heard you talking in your sleep. It seems that for the last three months all I have heard you say in your sleep is one simple word. JACOB. If you ask me, somebody has a little crush on Jacob!! _Seth was Leah's brother, so he knew just about everything you could know about her. Including what she said in her sleep.

_EWWWWW! NO! GROSS! Why in the world would I like him!? And why would I be jealous of a __four year old! _Leah screamed this thought to make sure that everyone could hear it.

_Tomorrow is Nessie's sixth birthday for your information!_ I had to say it. Just had to.

_Oh, sorry my mistake oh slow slug! Why in the world would I be jealous of a __SIX__ year old! There happy now Jacob?_ Leah was getting very grumpy. Which means that this was going to get funny in a minuet.

_Leah, all you say in your sleep is __Jacob,__ what else could it be? And with you making fun of him for talking to Renesmee like that...Normally that means that the person saying it is jealous of the other._ Seth was just trying to reason with her, but was just making it worse. Oh well....

_Hey, hey, hey, all of you, __KNOCK IT OFF!!__Right NOW!__Don't make me come find you! _The all mighty Sam was getting into this....but I could get rid of him easily. Here it goes....

_Sam, oh friend of mine, buddy, how are you doing? Uh, forget this crap, __YOU ARE NOT THE ALPHA THIS WEEK! GET YOU SORRY BUTT OUT OF THIS! I'M IN IT, AND I HAVE IT UNDER CONTROL! GOT IT? _That should do it. I hope.

_Oh, sorry. Didn't realize that you were here. Well, good luck with everything._ Sam had said. Then he shifted back to human form. So did Seth, Leah, and I.

Did Leah really like me? Was she really jealous of a six year old? I'm going to have to talk to Seth alone soon. But for now, hunting!

"Okay, you use your um _super _human senses to find us a herd of...herd of......."

"Herd of elk!" Renesmee yelled as she started running toward what should be a herd of elk. Supposedly. You never know, because last time we went hunting, she said it was a deer, and it turned out to be Emmett's favorite, an irritably grizzly bear. But it all went down fine. She took one little pounce, and down the bear went. Emmett didn't believe that she took down a full sized grizzly with one little pounce. So she had him take her out hunting for grizzlys and she took them down better than he did, of course, he wasn't so happy about it. That a five year old vampire could hunt better than he could, but everyone else thought that is was awesome. And everybody will hold that over him for the rest of forever. How ever long forever might be.

Nessie and I were running towards her house...we weren't very close to it...but we were running in that direction. I was thinking to myself about what I had said to Sam, but forgot what I was doing and ran into a tree.

"That's going to hurt later Jacob! Are you okay?" Nessie had watched the entire thing, and was now laughing at me.

Then she just ran off, she was out of my site before I could say anything. All I could think was crap, I'm going to go home, without Renesmee and Bella and Edward will come to get her, and Bada bing, Bada boom, I'm dead.

"Jacob! Jacob! Jacob? Hello Jacob?"

"What is it Nessie?" Then I knew what it was, I could smell it....There was a human close by...but I could also smell a dead animal. Nessie had killed an elk, and it was huge!

"Jacob, we need to move, there are people coming this way."

"Nessie, how are you just sitting here? You are a young vampire, you should be going crazy. And be trying to kill those people!"

"No, Jacob. I am not like most young vampires. I take after my mommy. She never killed a human when she was changed. And I haven't ever. Think about it, Grandpa Charlie is a human. And I haven't killed him."

"That's true. I'm glad you take after your mom. But so you know, you have bit a human before. But you didn't kill him. And he didn't change either." I should know.

"Grandpa Charlie?" Nessie asked in a worried tone.

"No, you are looking at the person you bit."

"What? I bit you? When?" Well, aparently Bella was keeping secrets. Because this is something that all vampires should know. If they bit someone..

"Yes Renesmee, you bit me when you were a couple days old. For about a year and a half. You just sat there and bit me, many times." I still have a couple scars from it, but I'm not going to tell her that...

"Know what Renesmee? You should hurry up and eat, then we can go see your grandpa. Okay?"

There was no reply from her, just the sound of her sucking up the elks blood as fast as she possibly could. The elk's entire body was just limp, with the ocasional little wiggle from Renesmee pushing on it. She was done in about a minute and was ready to go.

"Jacob, we have to leave NOW. The people are almost here!"

"Okay. Lets go to see your grandpa Charlie!" I knew that she loved Charlie a lot. It was the only family she really knew. Other that Edward's family that all lived in the same house. Renee lives in Jacksonville Florida, which is all the way across the continent, and where it is sunny everyday. Which isn't good for vampires, they sparkle in the sun, which then gives away their secret. Not a good thing to do...That's how Edward was planning to kill himself however many years back. But, that is done and over with, and we have all tried to forget about it. nobody was able to, especially Edward. I don't think Renesmee even knows yet.

We got home and Nessie just jumped right into my car. She was ready to go.

"I'll be right back Renesmee, I'm going to go tell my dad where we are going." I said as I ran into the house.

"Hey dad, we are going to go see Charlie. See if you can get ahold of Edward or Bella and let them know that they should come get Nessie from Charlie's house."

"Okay son..Be careful, Bella would kill you if Renesmee got hurt. And I don't want you dead!"

"Of course dad, who else would get you everything you need when you need it?" Ya, who would be your servant after I died? I thought to myself.

We pulled up to Charlie's house. The police cruiser was there and everything looked normal. He must have heard my Rabbit because he was standing outside, and had a huge smile on his face. Wait, that's not a smile, that's a worried look....

"Charlie, what's wrong?" I yelled at him before I was out of the car.

"I-it's Bella, sh-sh-sh-....." He replied in a shaky voice. He couldn't talk. I don't think he could even speak anymore.

"Charlie!!!! Just spit it out! Please! Your scaring me to death!" I yelled at him, as loud as I possibly could.

"Bella, she is pr-pr...." Was all that he could get out this time...We were getting farther, but not far enough.

"CHARLIE!" Was all that I could yell at this point, did she die? Did they get in a car wreck? Wait Charlie's word he was trying to say started in a pr..... Oh no..... That's not possible. Could she be pregnant again? No, she's a vampire, and vampires can't get pregnant... It's impossible. But it's the only word I can think of....

"Charlie! Is Bella _PREGNANT????_" Please say no... Please say no... Was what I was thinking in my head.

"Carlisle! What's going on? How is this possible!?!" I heard Edward yelling into the phone. A couple seconds passed and then Edward replied "I don't know! All of a sudden she just started growing! Just like she did with Renesmee, Carlisle, she is a vampire, we know she is! This isn't possible! How could this happen? What should we do!?!" Edward clearly wasn't getting the answers he wanted. He looked so angry, and was yelling at Carlisle, which I have never seen him do. Then he hung up the phone, and threw it down. I'm glad it was one of the phones that is impossible to break. It would have been shatered.

"Edward, please calm down. Tell me what Carlisle said." I said in a calming voice that seemed to help a little.

"He asked if you took a pregnancy test. And that if you didn't, you should. Just to be sure that is what's going on." He replied. He looked so worried, like he didn't know what was going on. But he knew, he had to know. It was just like with Renesmee, just like he told Carlisle.

"Edward," I said in an extremely calm voice, "I don't need to take one of those freaking tests! I know I'm right! I _AM_ pregnant. Is this even possible? What else did Carlisle say?" I trusted Carlisle's opinion. He's the best doctor ever, I've trusted his opinion ever since I became a vampire. But back when I was human, I never trusted his opinion. Did I? Those memories are to fuzzy, I can't really remember.

"He said to bring you home right now. So he can figure it out, he is going to do some research while we are on our way home. To see if this is just a fluke, or if you really are pregnant again." Edward replied, his voice was starting to shake. Which is odd, because his voice never shaked before.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold up a sec, did you just call this baby a fluke?!?!?" As soon as I said it he knew he was in trouble.

"Sorry Bella. It's just that, how can you possibly be pregnant? You're a vampire, this shouldn't happen!" He said as he started the car and sped down the road. I didn't talk to him the rest of the way to Forks. Then I had to talk to him.

"Renesmee is at Charlie's house. Lets go get her so we can put her to bed." I said, trying not to let my voice shake.

"Okay, but we aren't going to stay and talk, and hang out, or whatever. We are going to get Ness- I mean Renesmee, tell Charlie we are going to figure it out, and then go straight home. No matter what Charlie says." He told me in a very strict voice.

We got to Charlie's house about a minute later. Jacob's rabbit was there, which meant that he probably knew I was pregnant again. Yeah, that's just what I want, to deal with Jacob too.

"Edward, stay in here. I don't know what Charlie is going to do. Or say. I know you can read his mind, but I really want you to stay the car." I told him as I shut the door to the Volvo and walked towards my dad's house.

"Dad, I know you are probably freaked out, but I need to get Renesmee and leave. We are going to talk to Carlisle and see how this is possible. I've got to go, but I promice I will call you in the morning." "Renesmee, get ready right now. We need to go." Chalrie looked so worried. He couldn't even look at me. Jacob just stared at me, but wouldn't say anything either.

"Jacob, what is you problem! Your looking at me as if I'm going to die!" I tried to keep my voice down, and not yell. But all I could do was yell. Renesmee was at my side wanting me to pick her up. So I did.

"Bella, how do we know that you aren't going to die? You almost died with Renesmee!" Jacob told me.

"I am a vampire now, I'm stronger, and can handle this! When I was pregnant with Renesmee I was a human, that couldn't handle pain. I'm not going to die! Lets go sweetheart." I told them as I walked out of the door.

I started to buckle Renesmee into her carseat bet Edward got out and did it for me.

"Edward, what is Charlie thinking right now? I know I've asked you not to read his mind, but now I need to know."

"He agrees with Jacob. He thinks you are going to die. He thought that if he didn't look at you, that if and when you did die, it would be easier because he won't remember what you look like as well." Edward said in a very calm voice.

"Mommy? Are you going to die?" Renesmee said to me in a worried voice. I looked back at her, she looked like she was about to cry. It broke my heart. That didn't beat that is. I shouldn't have been having that conversation with her in the room.

"No darling. Mommy isn't going to die. Grandpa is just worried, and thinking the worst. All you need to think about is that you are going to be a big sister soon! And about what your birthday presents will be!" I told my beautiful little daughter that would be six tomorrow.

Then I looked back at her again, and she was asleep.

A couple minutes later we got to Carlisle's house. Edward pulled Renesmee out of her car seat and ran her up to our little house so she could go to bed. He was back in a flash and was walking me up to the front door. I peeked into the house, it was like the entire hospital was in Carlisle's house! From every kind of monitor, bed, and whatever else hospitals have. It was absolutely crazy! Alice came running to the door, ready to give me a hug. She stood there hugging me for forever, Emmett of course couldn't help but laugh. Alice did this every time I walked into her home. Rosalie was standing right there with us, and Jasper was concentrating very hard. Keeping everyone calm I guessed. And it was working, thank goodness. Esme was upstairs, watching everything. She was smiling, but not her usual smile. Then Carlisle was walking up to us, "Move Alice, Now!" He said. He was very stressed I could tell, he was in an odd mood. Being as he told Alice to move. No "Please" of any kind.

I looked at Jasper, looked at Carlisle, and back to Jasper. He caught what I was saying, don't worry about anyone else, calm Carlisle was what I told him. That worked, Carlisle was extremely calm all of a sudden. "Thanks Jasper," He whispered to his son. "Sorry Alice."

"It's okay, I know you're stressed. We _all_ are. I'm okay." Alice said in her cheerfull voice.

I layed down on the couch and Carlisle took one look at me, "What did you two get yourselves into!?!" Meaning Edward and I.

"Nothing, Carlisle. That's why this is so strange to me!" Edward replied.

The only thing I could find out, is that when Bella was pregnant with Renesmee, there was another baby in there too. Just not strong enough to fight against Nessie for the little room there was, so it shut it self out. Now that Nessie is out, this one has enough room. Even though Bella is a vampire, this baby is there, and is strong enough, and as we can see, is finally growing, and showing us that it is there. This one, will grow for about a week, maybe two, and then will be born.

"So, you're saying Nessie has a twin? That can't be possible, but it is, we know it." I said.

"It's the only possible thing. The only thing any of the books say, or anything on the internet. And it's the most logical thing as well." Carlisle replied.

"So, what? I have two weeks of being pregnant, and then I'll have another child?"

"That would be correct," Edward said as he walked up and kissed my forehead.

"This calls for a celebration!" Alice said as she started dancing around the room.

"Carlie." I said in a calm voice to Edward.

"What?" Everyone said at the same time, as the house continued to echo what.

"Carlie," I said to Edward.

"What?" He asked in a his confused voice.

"That's her name. Carlisle, and Charlie put together. We already have Renesmee, Renee and Esme put together. So now we have a Carlie!"

"Very clever, I'm proud of you." Edward whispered in my ear.

"But what if it's a boy!?" Emmett said.

"It's not. And I know it, now, I am going to go be with my daughter, and my husband. We all need some peace and quiet. Especially you, Carlisle," He nodded, "I will see you all in the morning." I said as I walked out the door towards our little cottage.

"Not possible," I told Edward as we walked to our house hand in hand. "It's just not."

"Yes, it is. You are living the possible right now. And Carlisle is very, very happy right now. I'm glad you came up with that name. It's better than the ones I was thinking."

"What were the names you were thinking of?"

"They aren't the best, but I was thinking: Laelen for a girl, and Tristan for a boy."

"Haha, yeah, I like Carlie much better than both of those. But they are good!" I said trying not to laugh to much...

"What are we going to do tonight?" Edward asked in a casual voice.

"I don't know about you, but I am going to wrap Renesmee's birthday presents."

"Not a bad idea, I will help you with that. Unless you don't want me to... Then I will find something else to do, like go help Alice get the party set up."

"It's always been my job to wrap up the presents, so I think I am going to keep that going, it's kind of fun. I guess. Besides, Alice probably wants some help decorating the house, and the driveway, and whatever else she is going to do." I laughed, Alice always went over board on the whole 'planning a party' thing.

A couple days ago we had all been talking about what kind of cake to make, we decided on chocolate. But then thinking that we are vampires, and won't eat it. So, the last time that Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle went hunting, they came back with blood that we would drizzle all over the cake for ourselves, and say it's a family tradition to put cherri syrup all over the cake at people's birthdays. Renesmee on the other hand, would be able to eat the cake like normal, without the 'cherri syrup' on it. Being as she is half human, she shouldn't need it. Unless she wants it.

"Edward?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"Do you think that Renesmee would want Jacob, Leah, and Seth there? And maybe Quil and Embry?" I paused to take a breath, but he answered before I could finish.

"I suppose she probably does. She loves Jacob to death already, and knows everyone else pretty well. If you want to call them, go ahead. I don't mind." Edward had gotten to be very good about me or Renesmee talking about the werewolves. Ever since they helped us with the Volturi....

"Volturi..." I shook my head, "I mean, okay. I will go call them."

Edward's face was worried, I could tell he wanted to know why I said Volturi, but he wasn't going to ask. At least until I was done talking to the wolves.

"Hey, Billy, is Jake there?" I was surprised that Billy answered the phone. Jake is always the one to answer.

"Umm, I'm sorry Bella, he's not home right now. Can I take a message?"

"Well, sure. Would you tell him that you and him are...."

"Oh, he just pulled up, hang on a sec." He said inturupting me.

"Hello?" Jacob answered the phone, that's better, I didn't want to talk to Billy, I wanted to talk to Jake.

"Oh, hi Jake. I was calling to invite you to Renesmee's birthday party tomorrow. It's all day. Come whenever you want to, or don't. But, I know she wants _you_ there. Oh yeah, what is Leah's phone number?"

"Fine, I'll go," He paused, "And Leah's number? Why do you want it?"

"So I can invite her and Seth. I also wanted Quil, and Embry's numbers as well. If I can have them, that is."

"I will call them for you. You need to rest Bella. I'll see you tomorrow, I love you." My heart sank, I wanted to tell Jake that I loved him too, but Edward was listening. That's okay, I can tell him tomorrow.

"Okay Jake, thanks." Was all I could think of saying.

"I meant I love you as a sister..." He paused, "You know that, right?"

"Yes, Jake. I know.."

"Then why don't you say it back?"

I sighed very loudly. Hoping he would catch on.

"Oh, Edward is listening to what you say. Got it. I will pretend you said it, and you can tell me tomorrow, when Edward isn't right beside you."

I laughed, "Okay Jake, you got it. And remember to tell your dad that he is invited too! See you tomorrow!"

"Goodbye Bells."

"Bye Jake." I said, and he hung up the phone.

"One down, three to go." Edward said walking up, and kissing me on the forehead.

"No. None to go."

"Huh?"

"Jake is calling them for me. He says he will be here tomorrow at some point. How's Alice doing with the party?"

"Good. She says she is almost done."

"You went over there?"

"Yes... Is that a problem?"

"Oh, no. I just, I-I didn't hear you go."

"Bella, are you okay?"

"Yes. I'm fine." Great, so Edward wasn't in the house, which meant that I could have told Jake I loved him too. I can tell him tomorrow though..

"Are you sure? You don't sound okay. What did Jake tell you?" Edward asked in a worried voice.

"Edward! I am _FINE_! Calm down!"

"Okay, okay. Sorry."

"No, Edward, you shouldn't be sorry. I should, I'm the one getting mad for no reason."  
"Let it go, Bella. I love you."

"I love you too, Edward. I always will. Forever."

"Forever is a long time.."

"Yes, but we will learn just how long that is."

"Very true."

"Present time..."

"Very true as well.. Are you sure you don't want some help?"

"Edward, I'll be fine. You go help Alice finish."

"Hang on a sec," He said pulling his phone out. "She's done."

"How do you know?"

"Text message says so."

"You're texting? Really?"

"Yes.."

"Wierd."

"Yes," Edward said laughing. "Very wierd, but convienient."

"Well, if she is already done, then come here, learn how to wrap presents!"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Not the military, Edward."

"True. Yes, honey."

"Thats better."

"I thought so."

"Have you ever wraped presents before? Oh, um nevermind. Of course you have.. Sorry."

"No, no, it's okay. To tell you the truth, I actually haven't wraped a present before in my life."

"Really? I just thought that everyone has wraped a present before in their life, but aparently not." I sighed, "Okay, here's what you do. You gotta get some pieces of tape on your fingers, then you fold the wraping paper up to the center and tape it down, then the same with the other side."

"Like this?" Edward asked

"Yes, just like that. Now you flip the entire thing over, and you take the sides and make triangles, then you fold them both in, do this, and tape it. Then do the same on the other side, and..."

"How's this?"

"Wow, Edward. Not bad." It was absolutely perfect, he was already better than me, and that was the first present he ever wraped. Incredible.

We spent the rest of the night wraping presents. Way to many presents, we went way over board. But what else are you to expect? We go over board _every single year._ And Nessie loves it. Who wouldn't?

Bella and I got to the house with Renesmee at about six in the morning. Charlie was here, along with Jacob. From the looks of the cars outside the house, Jessica, Mike, and Angela were here as well. I didn't know that they were invited.

"Bella? Does Renesmee even know Jessica, Mike, or Angela?"

"Nope."

"Then why are they here?"

"Because they have been pestering me about meeting her. And because they haven't seen me in forever."

"Now isn't the best time for them to see you..."

"What do you mean Edward?"

"Darling, you're pregnant."

"Oh, yeah. It's too late now. They are already here.."

"Goodluck.." I knew how this was going to work, Jessica and Angela will be talking all about the baby, and Renesmee with Bella for the entire party if I didn't do something.

"Bella, how about you stay close to me during the party."

"Why?"

"Because otherwise Jessica and Angela will be all over you. And you will miss out on whatever goes on during the party with _our_ daughter."

"True, that sounds like them." Bella paused and laughed, "I will stay around you, did you grab the camera?"

"Oops, no. I didn't grab it. Sorry Bella."

"It's okay Edward. Give me Renesmee, I'll head inside, and you can run back and grab it."

"Okay, be back in a flash."

"One, Two, Thr...."

"Back."

"Edward, you didn't even let me get to three this time."

"I didn't want my two favorite girls going to the party without me."

"Huh... You're forgeting someone. And she knows it."

"What? Who?"

"Carlie!!!!"

"How would she know?"

"I don't know Edward. But when you didn't say her, she started kicking me."

"Okay then... My _three_ favorite girls can't go to the party without me?"

"Much better."

Well, Bella's mood swings are worse. I can already tell. This will be fun.

"Nessie's here! Everybody hide!" I could hear Alice screaming inside the house. So, it's a surpise party, that she knows about? Huh.

I opened the door and Renesmee ran inside, and Bella hobbled with me following her.

"Aunt Rosalie? Uncle Emmett? ..... Aunt Alice? Uncle Jasper? ..... Grandma Esme? Grandpa Carlisle? Where are you? ..... Daddy? Where is everybody?" Nessie asked turning to me.

"I don't know sweetie."

"SURPRISE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone yelled as they jumped up from all around the house. Emmett ran up and tossed Nessie up in the air and when she came back down, gave her a big kiss on the cheek.

"It's my birthday!" Renesmee yelled to everyone.

"Yes, yes it is!" Alice said walking up with everyone else.

"My turn to hold her!" Jasper said.

"No, it's not." Emmett said as he glared at everyone, "Today, it's _my_ job to hold her!"

"Emmett, she's not a baby anymore. She doesn't need held 24/7...." Bella told him, laughing at the same time.

"Bella!!!" Jessica and Angela screamed at the same time. I told her this would happen. As they started walking up, I put my arm around her, and she realized why.

"Thanks." She whispered.

"No problem," I leaned down and kissed her, "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Oh my gosh, did you see that!?!?" I could hear Jessica whispering to Angela.

"I know! They just like _kissed!_"

"Did they get married? Or are they still just dating?"

"I'm guessing they are married. Being as Renesmee is six now." Angela whispered to the point that I could barely catch what she said.

"Hello Bella! I've missed you so much! Congratulations!" Jessica said hugging Bella and I.

"On what?" Bella asked her confusingly.

"Bella, you can't excpect to hide.. um.. this.. can you?" She said pointing at Bella's stomach.

"Oh, yeah. That." Bella replied.

"Jess," Angela whispered, "That might be from Renesmee, I heard that some girls can't loose the weight they gain when they have kids.."

"Guys.. It's okay. I lost all that... A long time ago! This would be Carlie..."

"My _third_ favorite daughter." I told them to make Bella and Carlie happy.

"When are you due?" Jessica and Angela asked at the same time.

"One-two weeks. I think."

"Um... Hasn't your doctor told you?"

"Yes. I have told Bella when her due-date is. And she is right. One, maybe two weeks." Carlisle said walking up, and giving me and Bella a hug.

"Well, shouldn't there be a certain day and all that?" Angela asked confused.

"Yes..." Carlisle replied.

"Okay..." She replied, I could tell she was dazzled by Carlisle's looks. She always has been.

Jessica, however, liked Emmett's looks better. And when she saw him, she started drooling.

"Okay, Renesmee, what do you want to do?" Emmett asked Nessie.

"I wanna be with my mommy!" She wasn't totally awake yet, or she would be bouncing off the walls.

"Put me down! I want my _mommy!!!!!_" She yelled at Emmett. He put her down, and she ran up to Bella.

"Do you want up?" Bella asked.

"No."

"Renesmee, what do you want me for then?"

"Don't know."

"Sweetheart, that doesn't make any sense. You told Emmett you wanted me, so what for?"

"I said I don't know!"

"Edward, she is still tired... And very irritable.. As you can see." Bella was telling me.

"Umm, Renesmee, are you hungry?"

"Yes! Can we go hunting!?!?"

"No, we have to stay at your party. But Carlisle has blood here somewhere. We can go ask him where it is if you want to."

"I don't want to go with you! I want to go with mommy!"

"Okay. Let's go find it then." Bella told her.

"Edward, don't worry. Nessie is a mommy's girl. But I bet Carlie will be a daddy's girl." Emmett said as he walked up.

"Bella is so dead set on it being a girl. She has the name picked out and everything. But what if it's a boy? What will she do at that point?"

"I don't know. Have you asked her?"

"No, her mood swings are already bad enough... I don't need to make it all worse."

"Want me to ask?"

"Nope. I want Rosalie to ask! Bella finally got along with Rose when she was pregnant with Nessie, so it's a better idea to have Rose ask. Will you ask her to, please?"

"Yeah, sure. Anything for my brother! Haha!"

"Thanks Emmett. And, preferably soon."

"Yeah, I got it. I'll go talk to Rose now."

"Okay."

"So....." Jessica asked me.

"Yeah... So....?" I replied.

Then I just walked away. Probably not the best thing to do, but at the moment, I don't care.

"Well that was rude." I heard Angela whisper to Jessica.

"Carlisle? Where is Bella?"

"She is upstairs feeding Nessie."

"Okay, thanks, dad."

"No problem son."

Now that I knew where Bella was, I wanted to go be with them... My _three_ girls! As Bella made me say. I was heading towards the stairs, as Emmett told me to come over and talk for a minute.

"What is it Emmett?"  
"I wouldn't go up there if I were you."

"What? Why?"

"Rose is up there talking to Bella."

"Oh, okay. Then I can wait.."

"That's what I thought!"

"Thanks for warning me.."

"No prob bro."

"Interesting..."

"What?" He asked confused.  
"Oh, nothing." I replied shaking my head.

"Uh-huh. Whatever."

"Hey, have you ever noticed how Jessica looks at you?"

"No... I don't pay attention to her."

"Well, I'm going to change that." I paused for a moment, "Hey! Alice! Come here for a second!"  
"What is it Edward?" She asked.

"I need you to start playing some music."

"Why?"

"Because," I said turning to Emmett, "I dare _you_ to go dance with Jessica!"

"What is wrong with you!?!? Rosalie would kill me!"

"Yeah, I know. That's why when she comes down, I will tell her that I dared you to dance with her. That way you aren't the one in trouble." Then I turned back to Alice, "So will you?"

"Already on it!" She said as she ran off.

"Emmett, go ahead. I see Jessica right there." I said pointing towards her.

"Edward, wait until I come up with something for you!"

"Yeah, yeah." I replied nudging him away as Alice started the music.

"I'm going, I'm going."

I watched as he walked up to Jessica and her eyes lit up, and sparkled. I knew he had asked her to dance. She was about to go running out of the house because she was so happy. Alice kept the music going, and walked over with me.

"Why is the music so loud?" Rosalie asked coming down the stairs.

"For Emme....." Alice replied.

"Emmett? What does he have to do with it?"

"Okay Rose. You can't be mad at him, but he is dancing with Jessica Stanley. Because I dared him to."

"Oh, okay.. Umm Edward..." I cut her off.

"Because she starts to drool whenever he is close to her, so I wanted to see what she would do if they danced together."

"Ummm Edward..."

"No really, it's funny!"  
"Edward!!!"

"What?"

"You are about to be a dad again..."

"Whoa.. Whoa... WHOA! WHAT!?!?!?!"

"You might want to go be with Bella... And Bella wants Nessie up there with you."

"Alice, you let everyone know that Nessie will be back... eventually. RENESMEE! Come here!"

"What is it daddy?"

"We need to go be upstairs with your mom... You're gonna be a big sister..."

"Oh, okay. Daddy? Why are you whispering?"

"Because we don't want anyone else to know what is going on. Alice, get Carlisle upstairs.. Soon. He wasn't there last time, and he wants to be here this time.. Tell him to get up there now." I said as I ran upstairs with Renesmee in my arms.

"Bella, are you okay?" I asked as I ran in the door.

"I-I-I'm fine."

"Okay.. Renesmee, go give your mom a kiss. I need to go find my dad. I'll be _right_ back."

I ran back down the stairs, only to find Carlisle running up.

"Edward.. Is Bella okay?"

"Yes. She says she is fine."

"Well, thats already an improvement." Carlisle said.

"Bella, are you sure you are okay?" Carlisle asked Bella.

"Yes, I feel perfectly fine."

"Well, thats good... Do you feel any pain? Any at all?"

"No." Bella replied to Carlisle in her normal voice.

"Well, that's not a bad thing. It's very good actually."

"Okay." Bella sighed, "How long should this take?"

"It all depends. Five minutes at the most."

"Is that for sure, or is that just a guess?" Bella and I asked Carlisle at the same time.

"Well, should be exact. She's been up here for how long? Or the better question would be, when did Rose tell you to come up here, Edward?"

"Exactly three and a half minutes ago."

"Okay, then this should be about two and a half minutes longer, then you will have another daughter."

"Oh my..." Bella and I said looking at eachother.

"Jeesh... You guys are good at that." Carlisle said laughing.

"Ha, yeah. Lots of practice. As they say, practice makes per...."

"Its time." Carlisle said calmly.

"How do you know?" I replied.

"Her sentence was cut short, and well, have you looked at her?"

"Whoa." Edward paused, "How was it...whoa. I missed... whoa. And.. And... WOW!"

"What is it Edward? What do you see?" Bella asked.

"Well, one, you are holding our baby. And two, you are already healed. As if nothing happend."

"I told you it was a girl!" Bella squeeled as she looked at our new baby.

"That was... wow." Carlisle said.

"Okay, can you and your son say anything other that whoa and wow, please!?!"

"Bella, our daughter is beautiful. Just like you." I told her kissing her head, then kissing my daughter... Carlie's head. She was perfect, and she had Bella's eyes. Just what I wanted her to have.

"Edward, I still think we should send out something. Explaining why we kicked everyone out of the house on the day of Renesmee's first birthday... It wasn't the best idea to just leave everybody hanging, wondering why they had to leave. Especially Charlie. That was horrible. He had no idea where I was, he just wanted to say goodbye, and he couldn't."

"I know Bella. Believe me I know. We can go explain everything to him later, after we pick Renesmee up from school. He can meet his other granddaughter, and know that you are okay. And that you did not die. He will be happy about that you know."

"Edward, of course he will be happy, I'm sort of his _only_ child. Listen, I've got to go though, my phone is ringing. It's Nessie's school. I'll call you a while later. Tell Carlie I love her and I will see her soon. Bye."

"Okay. Will do, love you. Bye." I heard Edward say, and then hung up the phone to answer the call I had waiting.

I cleared my throat, "Hello?"

"Yes, hello. Is this Mrs. Isabella Cullen? Renesmee's mother?"

"Bella. Yes, I am Renesmee's mother, is she okay?"

"Well, yes. Your daughter is fine."

"Then why are you calling?"

"Because of you daughter."

"You just told me that she is fine, is she not?"

"Mrs. Cullen..."

"Bella. Call me Bella."

"Okay, Bella. Please calm down and let me talk."

"Okay." I replied sighing.

"Your daughter is absolutely fine. But, she is in trouble. I need you to come to the school, so we can talk."

"She is in trouble? What did she do?"

"Well, we will discuss that when you get here, to pick her up."

"I-I'm busy."

"To busy to come pick your daughter up?"

"Well, no. If I really need to, I will come get her."

"Good. I will see you in a little bit, Mrs. Cullen."

"Bella."

"Yes, right. Bella, goodbye now."

"Bye." I replied as I hung up the phone. What could Renesmee have done that I have to go to her school, and pick her up? Well, I'll find out soon enough. So much for my going shopping for Carlie's new clothes. She would just have to keep wearing Renesmee's old stuff.

I started the car, and was off toward Renesmee's school. It took me about five minutes to get there. And I was walking up to the front door, still trying to figure out what a little girl in kindergarten could do to need to be picked up.

"Hello, Isabella, right?" The lady at the front desk asked me.

"Bella."

"Right. Um, this way please." She said as I followed her towards the principal's office.

"Hello? Are you ready for Mrs. Cullen?"

I heard someone clear their throat, "Yes I am. Send her in."

"Go ahead in."

"Er, thanks." I replied with a smile.

"Mommy!" Renesmee yelled as soon as I walked in the door.

"Hello honey."

"Hello Bella. Thank you so much for coming."

"Er, uh, no problem. Now, will you please tell me what Renesmee did." I said shooting her a look.

"Well, you see, it was time for their first recess, and I'm not exactly sure what happened, but, long story short, Renesmee _bit_ young mister Timmothy."

"Bit? A bad bite?"

"Well, he started gushing blood. And he ended up being sent to the hospital. Everyone says he was making fun of her."

"Oh, my. Is he okay?"

"They say he is fine. Two or three stitches at the most."

"Oh."  
"Yes, so if you don't mind, we would like you to take her home for a couple days."

"Yes. I can do that."

"Are you sure it's not a problem?"

"It's no problem at all."

"Okay. Good. Well, that's all. Have a good day, goodbye Renesmee."

"Goodbye principal Howard." She said in a sad voice.

I picked Renesmee up, and walked out to the Volvo.

"Renesmee, get into your carseat." I said in a strict voice.

"I'm sorry mommy."

"Honey, I'm trying not to be mad, but you have to understand that Timmothy could have died, all because you bit him."

"I know mommy. But he didn't."

"I know that. But all I'm saying is that he could have. Please, honey, promice me one thing," I took a deep breath, "That you will never bite anyone again."

"I won't mommy."

"Promice?"

"Yes. I promice."

"Thank you. Now, tell me why you bit him."

"Because he was telling me that I had no friends, that I didn't belong at school, because I'm different."

"Oh, well, just remember that you do belong. And that you do have friends. And defiantly remember, that your uncle Emmett, he is ready to protect you at any moment, of any day. He could do some interesting things I'm sure. But, please don't use him as if he is your big brother that can beat anyone up with the touch of a finger. Deal?"

"Yes mommy."

"Lets go home. I need to talk to your daddy."

"Please don't tell daddy!"

"Sweetheart, I have no choice. He probably already knows. He can read minds, remember?"

"I know he can. But, he can't read your mind. So how would he know?"

"He knows your principal. He can read his mind, therefore, he most likely already knows."

"Is daddy gonna yell at me?"

"I'll tell him not to. I'll say that I already took care of it. But you will probably hear about it from the rest of the family."

"Okay. Thanks mommy."

"You're welcome." I said, realizing how hard it would be to make sure that Edward didn't get extremely mad at her. Everyone was going to be so dissapointed in her. I know I was. I just hope that everyone will treat her like normal. Like she is the Renesmee everyone knows and loves. Besides, its not like she bit Timmothy because she was hungry, or her vampire side took over. She bit him because he was being a brat.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Besides, its not like she bit Timmothy because she was hungry, or her vampire side took over. She bit him because he was being a brat." I just got done telling everyone after both the girls were in bed sound asleep.

"Yes, but she actually bit him Bella. He had to go in and get stitches! That's not a good thing!" Edward said.

"I'm not sure what to say, I know that he was being a little brat, and that he deserved it. But still..." Rosalie said.

"I agree with Rose." Alice replied.

"I on the other hand, agree with nobody. We don't need to talk about this. The past is the past. It's done and over with. End of story. I'm out." Emmett said standing up and leaving the table.

"Carlisle? Esme? What are your opinions on all of this?" Edward asked his parents.

"Well, I don't know what to say. There is no way to go back in time and fix this. So, I'd say you just talk to her, make sure she will never do it again. Make sure she understands that he could have died, and all of that other stuff." Carlisle said.

"Okay. Bella said she took care of that, and that Renesmee promiced her that she wouldn't do it again. Esme? What do you think?" Edward said turning towards Esme.

"I agree with Carlisle." Esme said in a shy voice. Which was unusuall for her.

"Then it's over. We just make sure it doesn't happen again." Edward said to his entire family.

"Now then, I wasn't about to tell anyone this, until the girls were put down for bed. I- I don't know how to tell anyone this..."

"Carlisle..." Esme said, in a voice that sounded like she was about to start crying at any moment.

"No, Esme, I know this is hard, but it's something that they all need to know. Whether they want to know, I can't promice. But they need to know!" Carlisle then replied to his wife. In the same tone she was using, the one that sounded like he could start to cry.

"Carlisle? Is this something about the Volturi?" Edward and I asked at the same time.

"Well, yes. And no."

"Is it Aro?" Edward replied.

"Not that I know of." Carlislle replied with a now worried exprecion.

"Well, that's a start. Who is it then?"

We all turned to see Emmett walking back in. Clearly he knew something was wrong. I turned towards Jasper, he was focusing on keeping the mood somewhat calm. But he didn't know what was going on, so he had a hard time. Alice and Rose had the same expression, worried. And Edward, he was focused on everyone. His beautifuly breath-taking eyes switching from person to person. Staying on Carlisle a while longer, I assumed he was ready Carlisle's mind, but it was as if he couldn't. Because he would stay on Carlisle for a while longer, and then go back to darting his eyes across the room.

"The Volturi." Carlisle sighed.

"What about them?" Everyone else asked at the same time.

"I'm not sure how to tell you all this..."

"Don't tell me they are coming to get Carlie." Edward boomed and the entire room shaked.

"No, no. Carlie is perfectly safe here. No worries there."

Edward and I had a sigh of relief.

"I want no more inturruptions. This is hard enough for me to talk about. Please, everyone, just listen." He told his entire family. We all nodded in response.

"Very well, thank you. The Volturi is on a vampire killing streak. Thankfully, Aro told me that they would not come for us. Unfortunately, they have already gotten to several people. That we all know, and love."

"Peter?" Alice said in a worried voice.

"Yes. Peter is one of them."

"He-He's dead?"

"I'm afraid so. But one good thing has come out of all this. While Peter was fighting for his life, one of the last things he managed to do, was kill Jane."

Everyone had a sigh of relief. Nobody liked her. Or her power to torture anyone in sight. But the sigh of relief was soon over, as the grief overwhelmed us all.

"Has anybody else we know been killed by them?" Emmett asked.

"Yes. But, that will have to wait for a later date. I can't talk about this anymore. The loss of Peter is very hard for me to cope with. And I don't know the details on the others."

"Others!?!?!" Edward said, slurring the s out.

"It's not as if the Volturi are going to kill one person and be done. No matter what. If they are on a killing streak, they will hit a certain amount, and be done."

"Carlisle, who are you learning all this from?" Edward wondered out loud.

"From some other friends."

"And why won't you tell us who these 'other friends' are?"

"Because, I feel as if you do not need to know at this time. Maybe at a later date."

"Okay." Edward said in a rather aggithated voice.

Carlisle was taking the death of Peter very hard. Which was surprising. Yes, we all knew and loved him, but Carlisle is not one to sit and mope, he never has been, but that has all changed with this one death. Or maybe it was one of the other people that died that's really getting to him, and he's just trying to hide that instead. I couldn't take it either though. Peter was so kind, loving, and everything like that. And now... He's dead. What did he do to deserve that? And why is the Volturi on a killing rampage?

"Carlisle, is there a reason for the Volturi to do this?" Emmett asked.

"I assume there is. But I do not know what it would be."

"Do you think that there is any chance that they would come here?"

I jumped, I didn't want them near us, ever again. It was hard enough last time, but now, there would be two little girls to protect, not just one.

"I highly doubt that they would have any reason to come for us. Jane is no longer with them, so they have lost one of their strongest people. That will help, a lot."

"Of course it will..."

"Did I forget to mention that Alec is hurt, very badly?"

"Ha, yes. You did, thats another bonus, for everyone." Alice laughed.

"Now then. I have said what I needed to say. I am going to go on a hunt. Not going very far though, just over to the other side of the mountain, anybody care to go with me?" Carlisle asked.

"ME!" Emmett yelled.

"I'd like to get something in me as well." Rosalie said.

Alice sighed, "I suppose I might as well go."

"I don't think I need anything right now. I'll pass." Esme said in a cheerful voice.

"Uhhhhhhh..." Jasper said.

"You're going!" Alice shouted at him.

"I suppose I will come with you," Jasper replied laughing.

"I'm going to stay home with my daughters." Edward said, "I had some yesterday, Bella, you need to go."

"Edward," I sighed.

"Bella, you haven't had anything to eat in a week, you NEED to go."

"Fine, I will." I told him.

"I love you."

"You too." I said as I walked out of the door.

He smiled.

"Bella? Are you and Edward in a fight or something?" Alice asked. Rosalie slowed down, I could tell she wanted to be part of this conversation.

"No, we aren't. Does it seem like we are?"

"Not always, but sometimes, yes. Like just a minute ago, he didn't want to come hunting, he wanted to stay behind," Alice paused, and Rosalie continued, "And he basically told you that you HAD to come with us, it's just odd. And we've been worried."

"Oh."

"Bella? What's wrong?" Rosalie asked.

"Nothing, everything is fine. Edward and I are not in a fight, we are not mad at eachother, everything is normal."

"Yeah, everything except you...."

"ROSALIE!?!?!?" Allice yelled at her.

"No, it's fine. I understand why you think I'm not okay. It's just... I've had a lot on my mind lately, that's all."

"What do you mean?" They both asked at the same time.

"Well, with Renesmee sending that one little boy to the hospital... Carlie isn't the calmest... She's nothing like Nessie was... She's causing a lot of stress, and then Peter on top of it all..."

Alice cringed as soon as I said his name. I knew it was hard on everyone, especially her.

"Oh, Bella, we're here to help you, don't forget that!"

"Yes, I know. Thank you guys, very much."

"I have an idea!!!!!!!!!!" Alice yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Alice! Tone it down!" Carlisle said.

"Sorry." She whispered.

"What's your idea?" I asked her.

"You and Edward are having a date. ALL day tomorrow, you can't argue with me about it. You have no choice. WE will take care of the girls, and you two just need to get out and enjoy yourselves..."

"Alice..." I said.

"Bella! Stop! You have no choice. It has been decided."

"I think that is a WONDERFUL idea Alice." Carlisle said with a very large smile.

"Thank you, dad." Alice smiled.

Carlisle smiled back.

"I don't want you guys to have to deal with the girls though..." I said.

"Bella, I think we have it under control. There's a lot of us, we can handle it. Don't worry!" Rosalie laughed.


	2. This Can't Be Happening to Me Again

**Chapter Two: Not Again!**

**Bella's P.O.V.**

"Carlisle! What's going on? How is this possible!?!" I heard Edward yelling into the phone. A couple seconds passed and then Edward replied "I don't know! All of a sudden she just started growing! Just like she did with Renesmee, Carlisle, she is a vampire, we know she is! This isn't possible! How could this happen? What should we do!?!" Edward clearly wasn't getting the answers he wanted. He looked so angry, and was yelling at Carlisle, which I have never seen him do. Then he hung up the phone, and threw it down. I'm glad it was one of the phones that is impossible to break. It would have been shatered.

"Edward, please calm down. Tell me what Carlisle said." I said in a calming voice that seemed to help a little.

"He asked if you took a pregnancy test. And that if you didn't, you should. Just to be sure that is what's going on." He replied. He looked so worried, like he didn't know what was going on. But he knew, he had to know. It was just like with Renesmee, just like he told Carlisle.

"Edward," I said in an extremely calm voice, "I don't need to take one of those freaking tests! I know I'm right! I _AM_ pregnant. Is this even possible? What else did Carlisle say?" I trusted Carlisle's opinion. He's the best doctor ever, I've trusted his opinion ever since I became a vampire. But back when I was human, I never trusted his opinion. Did I? Those memories are to fuzzy, I can't really remember.

"He said to bring you home right now. So he can figure it out, he is going to do some research while we are on our way home. To see if this is just a fluke, or if you really are pregnant again." Edward replied, his voice was starting to shake. Which is odd, because his voice never shaked before.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold up a sec, did you just call this baby a fluke?!?!?" As soon as I said it he knew he was in trouble.

"Sorry Bella. It's just that, how can you possibly be pregnant? You're a vampire, this shouldn't happen!" He said as he started the car and sped down the road. I didn't talk to him the rest of the way to Forks. Then I had to talk to him.

"Renesmee is at Charlie's house. Lets go get her so we can put her to bed." I said, trying not to let my voice shake.

"Okay, but we aren't going to stay and talk, and hang out, or whatever. We are going to get Ness- I mean Renesmee, tell Charlie we are going to figure it out, and then go straight home. No matter what Charlie says." He told me in a very strict voice.

We got to Charlie's house about a minute later. Jacob's rabbit was there, which meant that he probably knew I was pregnant again. Yeah, that's just what I want, to deal with Jacob too.

"Edward, stay in here. I don't know what Charlie is going to do. Or say. I know you can read his mind, but I really want you to stay the car." I told him as I shut the door to the Volvo and walked towards my dad's house.

"Dad, I know you are probably freaked out, but I need to get Renesmee and leave. We are going to talk to Carlisle and see how this is possible. I've got to go, but I promice I will call you in the morning." "Renesmee, get ready right now. We need to go." Chalrie looked so worried. He couldn't even look at me. Jacob just stared at me, but wouldn't say anything either.

"Jacob, what is you problem! Your looking at me as if I'm going to die!" I tried to keep my voice down, and not yell. But all I could do was yell. Renesmee was at my side wanting me to pick her up. So I did.

"Bella, how do we know that you aren't going to die? You almost died with Renesmee!" Jacob told me.

"I am a vampire now, I'm stronger, and can handle this! When I was pregnant with Renesmee I was a human, that couldn't handle pain. I'm not going to die! Lets go sweetheart." I told them as I walked out of the door.

I started to buckle Renesmee into her carseat bet Edward got out and did it for me.

"Edward, what is Charlie thinking right now? I know I've asked you not to read his mind, but now I need to know."

"He agrees with Jacob. He thinks you are going to die. He thought that if he didn't look at you, that if and when you did die, it would be easier because he won't remember what you look like as well." Edward said in a very calm voice.

"Mommy? Are you going to die?" Renesmee said to me in a worried voice. I looked back at her, she looked like she was about to cry. It broke my heart. That didn't beat that is. I shouldn't have been having that conversation with her in the room.

"No darling. Mommy isn't going to die. Grandpa is just worried, and thinking the worst. All you need to think about is that you are going to be a big sister soon! And about what your birthday presents will be!" I told my beautiful little daughter that would be six tomorrow.

Then I looked back at her again, and she was asleep.

A couple minutes later we got to Carlisle's house. Edward pulled Renesmee out of her car seat and ran her up to our little house so she could go to bed. He was back in a flash and was walking me up to the front door. I peeked into the house, it was like the entire hospital was in Carlisle's house! From every kind of monitor, bed, and whatever else hospitals have. It was absolutely crazy! Alice came running to the door, ready to give me a hug. She stood there hugging me for forever, Emmett of course couldn't help but laugh. Alice did this every time I walked into her home. Rosalie was standing right there with us, and Jasper was concentrating very hard. Keeping everyone calm I guessed. And it was working, thank goodness. Esme was upstairs, watching everything. She was smiling, but not her usual smile. Then Carlisle was walking up to us, "Move Alice, Now!" He said. He was very stressed I could tell, he was in an odd mood. Being as he told Alice to move. No "Please" of any kind.

I looked at Jasper, looked at Carlisle, and back to Jasper. He caught what I was saying, don't worry about anyone else, calm Carlisle was what I told him. That worked, Carlisle was extremely calm all of a sudden. "Thanks Jasper," He whispered to his son. "Sorry Alice."

"It's okay, I know you're stressed. We _all_ are. I'm okay." Alice said in her cheerfull voice.

I layed down on the couch and Carlisle took one look at me, "What did you two get yourselves into!?!" Meaning Edward and I.

"Nothing, Carlisle. That's why this is so strange to me!" Edward replied.

The only thing I could find out, is that when Bella was pregnant with Renesmee, there was another baby in there too. Just not strong enough to fight against Nessie for the little room there was, so it shut it self out. Now that Nessie is out, this one has enough room. Even though Bella is a vampire, this baby is there, and is strong enough, and as we can see, is finally growing, and showing us that it is there. This one, will grow for about a week, maybe two, and then will be born.

"So, you're saying Nessie has a twin? That can't be possible, but it is, we know it." I said.

"It's the only possible thing. The only thing any of the books say, or anything on the internet. And it's the most logical thing as well." Carlisle replied.

"So, what? I have two weeks of being pregnant, and then I'll have another child?"

"That would be correct," Edward said as he walked up and kissed my forehead.

"This calls for a celebration!" Alice said as she started dancing around the room.

"Carlie." I said in a calm voice to Edward.

"What?" Everyone said at the same time, as the house continued to echo what.

"Carlie," I said to Edward.

"What?" He asked in a his confused voice.

"That's her name. Carlisle, and Charlie put together. We already have Renesmee, Renee and Esme put together. So now we have a Carlie!"

"Very clever, I'm proud of you." Edward whispered in my ear.

"But what if it's a boy!?" Emmett said.

"It's not. And I know it, now, I am going to go be with my daughter, and my husband. We all need some peace and quiet. Especially you, Carlisle," He nodded, "I will see you all in the morning." I said as I walked out the door towards our little cottage.

"Not possible," I told Edward as we walked to our house hand in hand. "It's just not."

"Yes, it is. You are living the possible right now. And Carlisle is very, very happy right now. I'm glad you came up with that name. It's better than the ones I was thinking."

"What were the names you were thinking of?"

"They aren't the best, but I was thinking: Laelen for a girl, and Tristan for a boy."

"Haha, yeah, I like Carlie much better than both of those. But they are good!" I said trying not to laugh to much...

"What are we going to do tonight?" Edward asked in a casual voice.

"I don't know about you, but I am going to wrap Renesmee's birthday presents."

"Not a bad idea, I will help you with that. Unless you don't want me to... Then I will find something else to do, like go help Alice get the party set up."

"It's always been my job to wrap up the presents, so I think I am going to keep that going, it's kind of fun. I guess. Besides, Alice probably wants some help decorating the house, and the driveway, and whatever else she is going to do." I laughed, Alice always went over board on the whole 'planning a party' thing.

A couple days ago we had all been talking about what kind of cake to make, we decided on chocolate. But then thinking that we are vampires, and won't eat it. So, the last time that Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle went hunting, they came back with blood that we would drizzle all over the cake for ourselves, and say it's a family tradition to put cherri syrup all over the cake at people's birthdays. Renesmee on the other hand, would be able to eat the cake like normal, without the 'cherri syrup' on it. Being as she is half human, she shouldn't need it. Unless she wants it.

"Edward?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"Do you think that Renesmee would want Jacob, Leah, and Seth there? And maybe Quil and Embry?" I paused to take a breath, but he answered before I could finish.

"I suppose she probably does. She loves Jacob to death already, and knows everyone else pretty well. If you want to call them, go ahead. I don't mind." Edward had gotten to be very good about me or Renesmee talking about the werewolves. Ever since they helped us with the Volturi....

"Volturi..." I shook my head, "I mean, okay. I will go call them."

Edward's face was worried, I could tell he wanted to know why I said Volturi, but he wasn't going to ask. At least until I was done talking to the wolves.

"Hey, Billy, is Jake there?" I was surprised that Billy answered the phone. Jake is always the one to answer.

"Umm, I'm sorry Bella, he's not home right now. Can I take a message?"

"Well, sure. Would you tell him that you and him are...."

"Oh, he just pulled up, hang on a sec." He said inturupting me.

"Hello?" Jacob answered the phone, that's better, I didn't want to talk to Billy, I wanted to talk to Jake.

"Oh, hi Jake. I was calling to invite you to Renesmee's birthday party tomorrow. It's all day. Come whenever you want to, or don't. But, I know she wants _you_ there. Oh yeah, what is Leah's phone number?"

"Fine, I'll go," He paused, "And Leah's number? Why do you want it?"

"So I can invite her and Seth. I also wanted Quil, and Embry's numbers as well. If I can have them, that is."

"I will call them for you. You need to rest Bella. I'll see you tomorrow, I love you." My heart sank, I wanted to tell Jake that I loved him too, but Edward was listening. That's okay, I can tell him tomorrow.

"Okay Jake, thanks." Was all I could think of saying.

"I meant I love you as a sister..." He paused, "You know that, right?"

"Yes, Jake. I know.."

"Then why don't you say it back?"

I sighed very loudly. Hoping he would catch on.

"Oh, Edward is listening to what you say. Got it. I will pretend you said it, and you can tell me tomorrow, when Edward isn't right beside you."

I laughed, "Okay Jake, you got it. And remember to tell your dad that he is invited too! See you tomorrow!"

"Goodbye Bells."

"Bye Jake." I said, and he hung up the phone.

"One down, three to go." Edward said walking up, and kissing me on the forehead.

"No. None to go."

"Huh?"

"Jake is calling them for me. He says he will be here tomorrow at some point. How's Alice doing with the party?"

"Good. She says she is almost done."

"You went over there?"

"Yes... Is that a problem?"

"Oh, no. I just, I-I didn't hear you go."

"Bella, are you okay?"

"Yes. I'm fine." Great, so Edward wasn't in the house, which meant that I could have told Jake I loved him too. I can tell him tomorrow though..

"Are you sure? You don't sound okay. What did Jake tell you?" Edward asked in a worried voice.

"Edward! I am _FINE_! Calm down!"

"Okay, okay. Sorry."

"No, Edward, you shouldn't be sorry. I should, I'm the one getting mad for no reason."  
"Let it go, Bella. I love you."

"I love you too, Edward. I always will. Forever."

"Forever is a long time.."

"Yes, but we will learn just how long that is."

"Very true."

"Present time..."

"Very true as well.. Are you sure you don't want some help?"

"Edward, I'll be fine. You go help Alice finish."

"Hang on a sec," He said pulling his phone out. "She's done."

"How do you know?"

"Text message says so."

"You're texting? Really?"

"Yes.."

"Wierd."

"Yes," Edward said laughing. "Very wierd, but convienient."

"Well, if she is already done, then come here, learn how to wrap presents!"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Not the military, Edward."

"True. Yes, honey."

"Thats better."

"I thought so."

"Have you ever wraped presents before? Oh, um nevermind. Of course you have.. Sorry."

"No, no, it's okay. To tell you the truth, I actually haven't wraped a present before in my life."

"Really? I just thought that everyone has wraped a present before in their life, but aparently not." I sighed, "Okay, here's what you do. You gotta get some pieces of tape on your fingers, then you fold the wraping paper up to the center and tape it down, then the same with the other side."

"Like this?" Edward asked

"Yes, just like that. Now you flip the entire thing over, and you take the sides and make triangles, then you fold them both in, do this, and tape it. Then do the same on the other side, and..."

"How's this?"

"Wow, Edward. Not bad." It was absolutely perfect, he was already better than me, and that was the first present he ever wraped. Incredible.

We spent the rest of the night wraping presents. Way to many presents, we went way over board. But what else are you to expect? We go over board _every single year._ And Nessie loves it. Who wouldn't?


	3. Party! Wait, No, Not Party

Chapter Three: Party? Or Baby?

Edward's P.O.V.

Bella and I got to the house with Renesmee at about six in the morning. Charlie was here, along with Jacob. From the looks of the cars outside the house, Jessica, Mike, and Angela were here as well. I didn't know that they were invited.

"Bella? Does Renesmee even know Jessica, Mike, or Angela?"

"Nope."

"Then why are they here?"

"Because they have been pestering me about meeting her. And because they haven't seen me in forever."

"Now isn't the best time for them to see you..."

"What do you mean Edward?"

"Darling, you're pregnant."

"Oh, yeah. It's too late now. They are already here.."

"Goodluck.." I knew how this was going to work, Jessica and Angela will be talking all about the baby, and Renesmee with Bella for the entire party if I didn't do something.

"Bella, how about you stay close to me during the party."

"Why?"

"Because otherwise Jessica and Angela will be all over you. And you will miss out on whatever goes on during the party with _our_ daughter."

"True, that sounds like them." Bella paused and laughed, "I will stay around you, did you grab the camera?"

"Oops, no. I didn't grab it. Sorry Bella."

"It's okay Edward. Give me Renesmee, I'll head inside, and you can run back and grab it."

"Okay, be back in a flash."

"One, Two, Thr...."

"Back."

"Edward, you didn't even let me get to three this time."

"I didn't want my two favorite girls going to the party without me."

"Huh... You're forgeting someone. And she knows it."

"What? Who?"

"Carlie!!!!"

"How would she know?"

"I don't know Edward. But when you didn't say her, she started kicking me."

"Okay then... My _three_ favorite girls can't go to the party without me?"

"Much better."

Well, Bella's mood swings are worse. I can already tell. This will be fun.

"Nessie's here! Everybody hide!" I could hear Alice screaming inside the house. So, it's a surpise party, that she knows about? Huh.

I opened the door and Renesmee ran inside, and Bella hobbled with me following her.

"Aunt Rosalie? Uncle Emmett? ..... Aunt Alice? Uncle Jasper? ..... Grandma Esme? Grandpa Carlisle? Where are you? ..... Daddy? Where is everybody?" Nessie asked turning to me.

"I don't know sweetie."

"SURPRISE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone yelled as they jumped up from all around the house. Emmett ran up and tossed Nessie up in the air and when she came back down, gave her a big kiss on the cheek.

"It's my birthday!" Renesmee yelled to everyone.

"Yes, yes it is!" Alice said walking up with everyone else.

"My turn to hold her!" Jasper said.

"No, it's not." Emmett said as he glared at everyone, "Today, it's _my_ job to hold her!"

"Emmett, she's not a baby anymore. She doesn't need held 24/7...." Bella told him, laughing at the same time.

"Bella!!!" Jessica and Angela screamed at the same time. I told her this would happen. As they started walking up, I put my arm around her, and she realized why.

"Thanks." She whispered.

"No problem," I leaned down and kissed her, "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Oh my gosh, did you see that!?!?" I could hear Jessica whispering to Angela.

"I know! They just like _kissed!_"

"Did they get married? Or are they still just dating?"

"I'm guessing they are married. Being as Renesmee is six now." Angela whispered to the point that I could barely catch what she said.

"Hello Bella! I've missed you so much! Congratulations!" Jessica said hugging Bella and I.

"On what?" Bella asked her confusingly.

"Bella, you can't excpect to hide.. um.. this.. can you?" She said pointing at Bella's stomach.

"Oh, yeah. That." Bella replied.

"Jess," Angela whispered, "That might be from Renesmee, I heard that some girls can't loose the weight they gain when they have kids.."

"Guys.. It's okay. I lost all that... A long time ago! This would be Carlie..."

"My _third_ favorite daughter." I told them to make Bella and Carlie happy.

"When are you due?" Jessica and Angela asked at the same time.

"One-two weeks. I think."

"Um... Hasn't your doctor told you?"

"Yes. I have told Bella when her due-date is. And she is right. One, maybe two weeks." Carlisle said walking up, and giving me and Bella a hug.

"Well, shouldn't there be a certain day and all that?" Angela asked confused.

"Yes..." Carlisle replied.

"Okay..." She replied, I could tell she was dazzled by Carlisle's looks. She always has been.

Jessica, however, liked Emmett's looks better. And when she saw him, she started drooling.

"Okay, Renesmee, what do you want to do?" Emmett asked Nessie.

"I wanna be with my mommy!" She wasn't totally awake yet, or she would be bouncing off the walls.

"Put me down! I want my _mommy!!!!!_" She yelled at Emmett. He put her down, and she ran up to Bella.

"Do you want up?" Bella asked.

"No."

"Renesmee, what do you want me for then?"

"Don't know."

"Sweetheart, that doesn't make any sense. You told Emmett you wanted me, so what for?"

"I said I don't know!"

"Edward, she is still tired... And very irritable.. As you can see." Bella was telling me.

"Umm, Renesmee, are you hungry?"

"Yes! Can we go hunting!?!?"

"No, we have to stay at your party. But Carlisle has blood here somewhere. We can go ask him where it is if you want to."

"I don't want to go with you! I want to go with mommy!"

"Okay. Let's go find it then." Bella told her.

"Edward, don't worry. Nessie is a mommy's girl. But I bet Carlie will be a daddy's girl." Emmett said as he walked up.

"Bella is so dead set on it being a girl. She has the name picked out and everything. But what if it's a boy? What will she do at that point?"

"I don't know. Have you asked her?"

"No, her mood swings are already bad enough... I don't need to make it all worse."

"Want me to ask?"

"Nope. I want Rosalie to ask! Bella finally got along with Rose when she was pregnant with Nessie, so it's a better idea to have Rose ask. Will you ask her to, please?"

"Yeah, sure. Anything for my brother! Haha!"

"Thanks Emmett. And, preferably soon."

"Yeah, I got it. I'll go talk to Rose now."

"Okay."

"So....." Jessica asked me.

"Yeah... So....?" I replied.

Then I just walked away. Probably not the best thing to do, but at the moment, I don't care.

"Well that was rude." I heard Angela whisper to Jessica.

"Carlisle? Where is Bella?"

"She is upstairs feeding Nessie."

"Okay, thanks, dad."

"No problem son."

Now that I knew where Bella was, I wanted to go be with them... My _three_ girls! As Bella made me say. I was heading towards the stairs, as Emmett told me to come over and talk for a minute.

"What is it Emmett?"  
"I wouldn't go up there if I were you."

"What? Why?"

"Rose is up there talking to Bella."

"Oh, okay. Then I can wait.."

"That's what I thought!"

"Thanks for warning me.."

"No prob bro."

"Interesting..."

"What?" He asked confused.  
"Oh, nothing." I replied shaking my head.

"Uh-huh. Whatever."

"Hey, have you ever noticed how Jessica looks at you?"

"No... I don't pay attention to her."

"Well, I'm going to change that." I paused for a moment, "Hey! Alice! Come here for a second!"  
"What is it Edward?" She asked.

"I need you to start playing some music."

"Why?"

"Because," I said turning to Emmett, "I dare _you_ to go dance with Jessica!"

"What is wrong with you!?!? Rosalie would kill me!"

"Yeah, I know. That's why when she comes down, I will tell her that I dared you to dance with her. That way you aren't the one in trouble." Then I turned back to Alice, "So will you?"

"Already on it!" She said as she ran off.

"Emmett, go ahead. I see Jessica right there." I said pointing towards her.

"Edward, wait until I come up with something for you!"

"Yeah, yeah." I replied nudging him away as Alice started the music.

"I'm going, I'm going."

I watched as he walked up to Jessica and her eyes lit up, and sparkled. I knew he had asked her to dance. She was about to go running out of the house because she was so happy. Alice kept the music going, and walked over with me.

"Why is the music so loud?" Rosalie asked coming down the stairs.

"For Emme....." Alice replied.

"Emmett? What does he have to do with it?"

"Okay Rose. You can't be mad at him, but he is dancing with Jessica Stanley. Because I dared him to."

"Oh, okay.. Umm Edward..." I cut her off.

"Because she starts to drool whenever he is close to her, so I wanted to see what she would do if they danced together."

"Ummm Edward..."

"No really, it's funny!"  
"Edward!!!"

"What?"

"You are about to be a dad again..."

"Whoa.. Whoa... WHOA! WHAT!?!?!?!"

"You might want to go be with Bella... And Bella wants Nessie up there with you."

"Alice, you let everyone know that Nessie will be back... eventually. RENESMEE! Come here!"

"What is it daddy?"

"We need to go be upstairs with your mom... You're gonna be a big sister..."

"Oh, okay. Daddy? Why are you whispering?"

"Because we don't want anyone else to know what is going on. Alice, get Carlisle upstairs.. Soon. He wasn't there last time, and he wants to be here this time.. Tell him to get up there now." I said as I ran upstairs with Renesmee in my arms.

"Bella, are you okay?" I asked as I ran in the door.

"I-I-I'm fine."

"Okay.. Renesmee, go give your mom a kiss. I need to go find my dad. I'll be _right_ back."

I ran back down the stairs, only to find Carlisle running up.

"Edward.. Is Bella okay?"

"Yes. She says she is fine."

"Well, thats already an improvement." Carlisle said.

"Bella, are you sure you are okay?" Carlisle asked Bella.

"Yes, I feel perfectly fine."

"Well, thats good... Do you feel any pain? Any at all?"

"No." Bella replied to Carlisle in her normal voice.

"Well, that's not a bad thing. It's very good actually."

"Okay." Bella sighed, "How long should this take?"

"It all depends. Five minutes at the most."

"Is that for sure, or is that just a guess?" Bella and I asked Carlisle at the same time.

"Well, should be exact. She's been up here for how long? Or the better question would be, when did Rose tell you to come up here, Edward?"

"Exactly three and a half minutes ago."

"Okay, then this should be about two and a half minutes longer, then you will have another daughter."

"Oh my..." Bella and I said looking at eachother.

"Jeesh... You guys are good at that." Carlisle said laughing.

"Ha, yeah. Lots of practice. As they say, practice makes per...."

"Its time." Carlisle said calmly.

"How do you know?" I replied.

"Her sentence was cut short, and well, have you looked at her?"

"Whoa." Edward paused, "How was it...whoa. I missed... whoa. And.. And... WOW!"

"What is it Edward? What do you see?" Bella asked.

"Well, one, you are holding our baby. And two, you are already healed. As if nothing happend."

"I told you it was a girl!" Bella squeeled as she looked at our new baby.

"That was... wow." Carlisle said.

"Okay, can you and your son say anything other that whoa and wow, please!?!"

"Bella, our daughter is beautiful. Just like you." I told her kissing her head, then kissing my daughter... Carlie's head. She was perfect, and she had Bella's eyes. Just what I wanted her to have.


	4. Sadness Takes Over The World

Chapter Four:

Bella's P.O.V.

"Edward, I still think we should send out something. Explaining why we kicked everyone out of the house on the day of Renesmee's first birthday... It wasn't the best idea to just leave everybody hanging, wondering why they had to leave. Especially Charlie. That was horrible. He had no idea where I was, he just wanted to say goodbye, and he couldn't."

"I know Bella. Believe me I know. We can go explain everything to him later, after we pick Renesmee up from school. He can meet his other granddaughter, and know that you are okay. And that you did not die. He will be happy about that you know."

"Edward, of course he will be happy, I'm sort of his _only_ child. Listen, I've got to go though, my phone is ringing. It's Nessie's school. I'll call you a while later. Tell Carlie I love her and I will see her soon. Bye."

"Okay. Will do, love you. Bye." I heard Edward say, and then hung up the phone to answer the call I had waiting.

I cleared my throat, "Hello?"

"Yes, hello. Is this Mrs. Isabella Cullen? Renesmee's mother?"

"Bella. Yes, I am Renesmee's mother, is she okay?"

"Well, yes. Your daughter is fine."

"Then why are you calling?"

"Because of you daughter."

"You just told me that she is fine, is she not?"

"Mrs. Cullen..."

"Bella. Call me Bella."

"Okay, Bella. Please calm down and let me talk."

"Okay." I replied sighing.

"Your daughter is absolutely fine. But, she is in trouble. I need you to come to the school, so we can talk."

"She is in trouble? What did she do?"

"Well, we will discuss that when you get here, to pick her up."

"I-I'm busy."

"To busy to come pick your daughter up?"

"Well, no. If I really need to, I will come get her."

"Good. I will see you in a little bit, Mrs. Cullen."

"Bella."

"Yes, right. Bella, goodbye now."

"Bye." I replied as I hung up the phone. What could Renesmee have done that I have to go to her school, and pick her up? Well, I'll find out soon enough. So much for my going shopping for Carlie's new clothes. She would just have to keep wearing Renesmee's old stuff.

I started the car, and was off toward Renesmee's school. It took me about five minutes to get there. And I was walking up to the front door, still trying to figure out what a little girl in kindergarten could do to need to be picked up.

"Hello, Isabella, right?" The lady at the front desk asked me.

"Bella."

"Right. Um, this way please." She said as I followed her towards the principal's office.

"Hello? Are you ready for Mrs. Cullen?"

I heard someone clear their throat, "Yes I am. Send her in."

"Go ahead in."

"Er, thanks." I replied with a smile.

"Mommy!" Renesmee yelled as soon as I walked in the door.

"Hello honey."

"Hello Bella. Thank you so much for coming."

"Er, uh, no problem. Now, will you please tell me what Renesmee did." I said shooting her a look.

"Well, you see, it was time for their first recess, and I'm not exactly sure what happened, but, long story short, Renesmee _bit_ young mister Timmothy."

"Bit? A bad bite?"

"Well, he started gushing blood. And he ended up being sent to the hospital. Everyone says he was making fun of her."

"Oh, my. Is he okay?"

"They say he is fine. Two or three stitches at the most."

"Oh."  
"Yes, so if you don't mind, we would like you to take her home for a couple days."

"Yes. I can do that."

"Are you sure it's not a problem?"

"It's no problem at all."

"Okay. Good. Well, that's all. Have a good day, goodbye Renesmee."

"Goodbye principal Howard." She said in a sad voice.

I picked Renesmee up, and walked out to the Volvo.

"Renesmee, get into your carseat." I said in a strict voice.

"I'm sorry mommy."

"Honey, I'm trying not to be mad, but you have to understand that Timmothy could have died, all because you bit him."

"I know mommy. But he didn't."

"I know that. But all I'm saying is that he could have. Please, honey, promice me one thing," I took a deep breath, "That you will never bite anyone again."

"I won't mommy."

"Promice?"

"Yes. I promice."

"Thank you. Now, tell me why you bit him."

"Because he was telling me that I had no friends, that I didn't belong at school, because I'm different."

"Oh, well, just remember that you do belong. And that you do have friends. And defiantly remember, that your uncle Emmett, he is ready to protect you at any moment, of any day. He could do some interesting things I'm sure. But, please don't use him as if he is your big brother that can beat anyone up with the touch of a finger. Deal?"

"Yes mommy."

"Lets go home. I need to talk to your daddy."

"Please don't tell daddy!"

"Sweetheart, I have no choice. He probably already knows. He can read minds, remember?"

"I know he can. But, he can't read your mind. So how would he know?"

"He knows your principal. He can read his mind, therefore, he most likely already knows."

"Is daddy gonna yell at me?"

"I'll tell him not to. I'll say that I already took care of it. But you will probably hear about it from the rest of the family."

"Okay. Thanks mommy."

"You're welcome." I said, realizing how hard it would be to make sure that Edward didn't get extremely mad at her. Everyone was going to be so dissapointed in her. I know I was. I just hope that everyone will treat her like normal. Like she is the Renesmee everyone knows and loves. Besides, its not like she bit Timmothy because she was hungry, or her vampire side took over. She bit him because he was being a brat.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Besides, its not like she bit Timmothy because she was hungry, or her vampire side took over. She bit him because he was being a brat." I just got done telling everyone after both the girls were in bed sound asleep.

"Yes, but she actually bit him Bella. He had to go in and get stitches! That's not a good thing!" Edward said.

"I'm not sure what to say, I know that he was being a little brat, and that he deserved it. But still..." Rosalie said.

"I agree with Rose." Alice replied.

"I on the other hand, agree with nobody. We don't need to talk about this. The past is the past. It's done and over with. End of story. I'm out." Emmett said standing up and leaving the table.

"Carlisle? Esme? What are your opinions on all of this?" Edward asked his parents.

"Well, I don't know what to say. There is no way to go back in time and fix this. So, I'd say you just talk to her, make sure she will never do it again. Make sure she understands that he could have died, and all of that other stuff." Carlisle said.

"Okay. Bella said she took care of that, and that Renesmee promiced her that she wouldn't do it again. Esme? What do you think?" Edward said turning towards Esme.

"I agree with Carlisle." Esme said in a shy voice. Which was unusuall for her.

"Then it's over. We just make sure it doesn't happen again." Edward said to his entire family.

"Now then, I wasn't about to tell anyone this, until the girls were put down for bed. I- I don't know how to tell anyone this..."

"Carlisle..." Esme said, in a voice that sounded like she was about to start crying at any moment.

"No, Esme, I know this is hard, but it's something that they all need to know. Whether they want to know, I can't promice. But they need to know!" Carlisle then replied to his wife. In the same tone she was using, the one that sounded like he could start to cry.

"Carlisle? Is this something about the Volturi?" Edward and I asked at the same time.

"Well, yes. And no."

"Is it Aro?" Edward replied.

"Not that I know of." Carlislle replied with a now worried exprecion.

"Well, that's a start. Who is it then?"

We all turned to see Emmett walking back in. Clearly he knew something was wrong. I turned towards Jasper, he was focusing on keeping the mood somewhat calm. But he didn't know what was going on, so he had a hard time. Alice and Rose had the same expression, worried. And Edward, he was focused on everyone. His beautifuly breath-taking eyes switching from person to person. Staying on Carlisle a while longer, I assumed he was ready Carlisle's mind, but it was as if he couldn't. Because he would stay on Carlisle for a while longer, and then go back to darting his eyes across the room.

"The Volturi." Carlisle sighed.

"What about them?" Everyone else asked at the same time.

"I'm not sure how to tell you all this..."

"Don't tell me they are coming to get Carlie." Edward boomed and the entire room shaked.

"No, no. Carlie is perfectly safe here. No worries there."

Edward and I had a sigh of relief.

"I want no more inturruptions. This is hard enough for me to talk about. Please, everyone, just listen." He told his entire family. We all nodded in response.

"Very well, thank you. The Volturi is on a vampire killing streak. Thankfully, Aro told me that they would not come for us. Unfortunately, they have already gotten to several people. That we all know, and love."

"Peter?" Alice said in a worried voice.

"Yes. Peter is one of them."

"He-He's dead?"

"I'm afraid so. But one good thing has come out of all this. While Peter was fighting for his life, one of the last things he managed to do, was kill Jane."

Everyone had a sigh of relief. Nobody liked her. Or her power to torture anyone in sight. But the sigh of relief was soon over, as the grief overwhelmed us all.

"Has anybody else we know been killed by them?" Emmett asked.

"Yes. But, that will have to wait for a later date. I can't talk about this anymore. The loss of Peter is very hard for me to cope with. And I don't know the details on the others."

"Others!?!?!" Edward said, slurring the s out.

"It's not as if the Volturi are going to kill one person and be done. No matter what. If they are on a killing streak, they will hit a certain amount, and be done."

"Carlisle, who are you learning all this from?" Edward wondered out loud.

"From some other friends."

"And why won't you tell us who these 'other friends' are?"

"Because, I feel as if you do not need to know at this time. Maybe at a later date."

"Okay." Edward said in a rather aggithated voice.

Carlisle was taking the death of Peter very hard. Which was surprising. Yes, we all knew and loved him, but Carlisle is not one to sit and mope, he never has been, but that has all changed with this one death. Or maybe it was one of the other people that died that's really getting to him, and he's just trying to hide that instead. I couldn't take it either though. Peter was so kind, loving, and everything like that. And now... He's dead. What did he do to deserve that? And why is the Volturi on a killing rampage?

"Carlisle, is there a reason for the Volturi to do this?" Emmett asked.

"I assume there is. But I do not know what it would be."

"Do you think that there is any chance that they would come here?"

I jumped, I didn't want them near us, ever again. It was hard enough last time, but now, there would be two little girls to protect, not just one.

"I highly doubt that they would have any reason to come for us. Jane is no longer with them, so they have lost one of their strongest people. That will help, a lot."

"Of course it will..."

"Did I forget to mention that Alec is hurt, very badly?"

"Ha, yes. You did, thats another bonus, for everyone." Alice laughed.

"Now then. I have said what I needed to say. I am going to go on a hunt. Not going very far though, just over to the other side of the mountain, anybody care to go with me?" Carlisle asked.

"ME!" Emmett yelled.

"I'd like to get something in me as well." Rosalie said.

Alice sighed, "I suppose I might as well go."

"I don't think I need anything right now. I'll pass." Esme said in a cheerful voice.

"Uhhhhhhh..." Jasper said.

"You're going!" Alice shouted at him.

"I suppose I will come with you," Jasper replied laughing.

"I'm going to stay home with my daughters." Edward said, "I had some yesterday, Bella, you need to go."

"Edward," I sighed.

"Bella, you haven't had anything to eat in a week, you NEED to go."

"Fine, I will." I told him.

"I love you."

"You too." I said as I walked out of the door.

He smiled.

"Bella? Are you and Edward in a fight or something?" Alice asked. Rosalie slowed down, I could tell she wanted to be part of this conversation.

"No, we aren't. Does it seem like we are?"

"Not always, but sometimes, yes. Like just a minute ago, he didn't want to come hunting, he wanted to stay behind," Alice paused, and Rosalie continued, "And he basically told you that you HAD to come with us, it's just odd. And we've been worried."

"Oh."

"Bella? What's wrong?" Rosalie asked.

"Nothing, everything is fine. Edward and I are not in a fight, we are not mad at eachother, everything is normal."

"Yeah, everything except you...."

"ROSALIE!?!?!?" Allice yelled at her.

"No, it's fine. I understand why you think I'm not okay. It's just... I've had a lot on my mind lately, that's all."

"What do you mean?" They both asked at the same time.

"Well, with Renesmee sending that one little boy to the hospital... Carlie isn't the calmest... She's nothing like Nessie was... She's causing a lot of stress, and then Peter on top of it all..."

Alice cringed as soon as I said his name. I knew it was hard on everyone, especially her.

"Oh, Bella, we're here to help you, don't forget that!"

"Yes, I know. Thank you guys, very much."

"I have an idea!!!!!!!!!!" Alice yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Alice! Tone it down!" Carlisle said.

"Sorry." She whispered.

"What's your idea?" I asked her.

"You and Edward are having a date. ALL day tomorrow, you can't argue with me about it. You have no choice. WE will take care of the girls, and you two just need to get out and enjoy yourselves..."

"Alice..." I said.

"Bella! Stop! You have no choice. It has been decided."

"I think that is a WONDERFUL idea Alice." Carlisle said with a very large smile.

"Thank you, dad." Alice smiled.

Carlisle smiled back.

"I don't want you guys to have to deal with the girls though..." I said.

"Bella, I think we have it under control. There's a lot of us, we can handle it. Don't worry!" Rosalie


	5. Date Day

**This chapter is pretty good, I think. But I'm not gonna brag about it. Cause it's not that good. But you'll have to tell me. And if you haven't reviewed any of the past chapters, please do! I gotta know what you think!!!!! :) :) :) :)**

**Edward's P.O.V.**

"Edward, you and Bella have your date day today. Do you know what you guys are going to do yet?" Alice asked.

"We talked about it last night. We are going to go to Seattle. Then on our way home go to Bella Italia for dinner. Bella had been begging me to take her there again, but don't tell her, it's a surprise..."

"Okay, don't worry. I won't tell her, my lips are sealed!"

"They better be.." I murmered under my breath.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, nothing." I replied with a smirk on my face that she didn't see. I was glad she didn't see it, who knows what she would have done if she had seen it.

"Edward? Are you ready to go?" Bella called from the living room.

"Yeah. I am."

"Okay, now here's..." Bella began.

"Don't worry about. We've got it covered. If we need to know something, we know your number, and Edward's." Carlisle interupted.

"Are you sure?"

"POSITIVE!" Everyone yelled at her. I just laughed, I warned them that she would do this.

"Okay, okay, okay! I'm just worried, I've never left them without Edward or I being there.. And now neither of us will be here.."

"Calm down. It'll be just fine. Now go!" Alice said.

"Goodbye." She said with a smile as she watched everyone wave at her. She jumped into the passenger seat of my Volvo and sighed.

"What's the sigh for?" I asked curiously.

"I know that the girls will be fine. They know everyone there. And Emmett will keep Renesmee happy, and Esme will keep Carlie happy." She said. But she didn't answer my question.

"Yeah.... But what was the sigh for?" I asked.

"I'm getting there..." I sighed again, "I don't know if I can be without both of them for an entire day. I-I've never done it before. I've gone a couple hours, just, not.."

"Not an entire day." I finished for her.

"Yeah, that." She sighed again as I drove down the road towards Seattle.

"Bella, it's going to be perfectly fine. They will be okay. All you need to think about is us." I smiled at her.

"Yeah, not a bad idea.."

"Bella, help me out a little... What's on your mind? You don't seem like yourself..."

"Just, stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Jacob called me last night." She said not looking at me. She was afraid that I would be mad.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. To tell Renesmee and I goodnight."

"To tell _you_ goodnight?"

"Well, yeah. Mainly to tell Renesmee goodnight, but she was already asleep. So he told me goodnight instead."

"Did he say anything else?" I could tell that she was hiding part of the story from me. That's one thing that I've learned about her... That she can't hide things very well.

"Uhhhh no." She said hiding her face.

"Bella.. Tell me the truth."

"Edward, fine... He told me that he loved me."

"Oh. What did you say back?"

"I told him that I loved him too, but only as a brother."

"Okay."

"That's all you can say? All you can say is "Okay?" Really Edward?"

"Should I say more?"

"No, I'm just surprised."

"Why?"

"Nevermind. Don't worry about it."

"Oaky."

"Edward!?!?!"

"What!?!?!?!?!?!"

"There you go again!"

"There I go on what?"

"Oh, I don't know... Okay?"

"Sorry Bella. I didn't mean to say it again. Will you make me a promise?"

"As long as it's reasonable.."

"It is... Bella, will you promise not to fight with me the rest of the day?"

"Oh my gosh, Edward..."

"What?"

"Just that you want me to promise that."

"Is it bad that I don't want us to fight?"

"No, it's not. I just thought that you would have a bigger promise for me to make."

"Oh, okay. So, do you promise?"

"Yes, Edward. I promise not to fight with you the rest of the day." She smiled, and began to laugh, and I laughed with her. I was glad that everyone gave us a day off from the girls. Not that I don't love them, but Bella and I needed to get away for a while. It was a good feeling to go out will Bella and not have to worry about where the girls were, and if they were causing trouble or not. It could just be us, where the only thing we have to worry about is ourselves. Even though I knew that we would both be worried about our girls at home, and if they were behaving for the family.

"Do you think we should call home, just to make sure the girls are doing okay?"

"And you said _I_ was going to be the one having a heart attack wondering if they were okay. Edward, we haven't been gone for even an hour, there's no point. Just let them call us."

"Okay." I sighed.

"Besides, if they need something, my motherly instincs will kick in, and we will know that we need to call."

"Good point."  
"Yeah, it is..." She trailed off.

"Should your 'motherly insticts' be that strong?"'

"I don't know... I doubt that they should be even close to this good, but, there's no way for us to tell... There hasn't ever been another vampire to have a baby."

"That's true."

"Yep."

"So, change of subject?"

"Sure."

"Do you think Carlie is going to grow as fast as Renesmee is?" I wanted Bella's opinion. I thought that she would, but I wasn't sure.

"Odd subject Edward. But yeah, I think she will. She's already really big."

"But is she going to keep growing that fast?"

"I don't know, Edward. You'd be better off asking Alice, she's the one that can see into the future!"

"Ha, true."

About an hour and a half later, maybe less, we got to Seattle. It was just as it always has been, traffic everywhere, police around every corner, red-light runners, people asking for money, and a Starbucks on every street corner. You could play spot the Starbucks all week long, and never call one more than once. That "Slug-Bug" game could work pretty well too. Every other car seems to be a "Bug" as people called them.

"So, Bella, what do you want to do first?"

"Space Needle is in Seattle, right?"

"Yes."

"Can we go there?"

"Of course. You've been there before though..."

"Yeah, I know. But we haven't been up to the top yet."

"Ahh."

"What do you want to do after the Space Needle?"

"Shop for a while?"

"I don't see why not."

"What do you need to shop for?"

"Nothing really. I just feel like shopping, and going through stores I've never been in. Can you turn the radio up a bit? I like this song."

"Sure. What song is it?"

"Boston, by Augustana."

"Oh. It, it has a piano part in it."

"Edward, yes it does. And no, it's not as good as your lullaby for me. Don't worry. This is a good song though." She rolles her eyes after she was done.

"Okay, I believe you."

_"You don't know me, you don't even care. Oh yeah..._

_She said, you don't know me! You don't, wear my chains! Oh yeah.. _

_She said, I think I'll go to Boston, I think I'll start a new life, I think I'll start it over,_

_When no one knows my name, I'll get out of California..."_

She trailed off on the song.

"Why'd you quit singing? You were doing really good?"

"I don't want to sing that song anymore. I want a different one."

"What song?"

"A newer one. More, up-beat."

"Okay... " I said skiping to a different radio station, "How about this one?"

"Perfect. I even know the words."

"Sing then!"

"Okay." She smiled.

_"That tonight's gonna be a good good night. I feel, tonights the night, lets live it up, I got my money, lets spend it all, go out and smash it..."_

"Bella?"

"I don't know the words for a minute."

"Oh, okay."

_"Look at her dancin' just take it, Off! Let's paint the town, we'll shut it down, let's burn the roof, and then we'll do it again..."_ She stopped, and then sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"Forgot the words to this part too."

"You want me to change it?"

"Nope."

_"That tonight's gonna be a good night, that tonight's gonna be a good night, that tonight's gonna be a good good night.. A feeling, that tonight's gonna be a good night, that tonight's gonna be a good good night... I feel, Tonight's the night! Let's live it up! I got my money! Let's spend it all! Go out and smash it! .... Jump off that sofa! Let's kick it, off!"_

"Change the it, to a different song, please?"

"Sure." I replied with a smile.

"I'm not singing anymore."

"That's okay. You sang, a little. That's all that matters."

"Why are you always wanting me to sing, Edward?"

"No reason really. Other than you are pretty good at it."

"Yeah. Sure. Go with that."

"I will."

We got to the Space Needle, went up to the top, looked out over part of Seattle. And went shopping most of the day. There's some really odd stores in this town. Hollister, good store, bad smell. Aero, as it's called in some places, not all that good. Hot Topic? Could have been better. There were several other "teen" stores that were pretty well pointless. Like Spencer's. Who would ever buy anything from there? Then we went to a store called Buster's. It was full of dirty, old, disgusting things, that Emmett would have found so cool. Things like, shrunken heads.

It wasn't Ripley's Believe It or Not. Even though we did go through there, I have to say, while some of it was very gruesome, some of it was really cool. But the people that hung themselves, just to help their tribe get Bison, and other various animals, why would you do that? I understand wanting to help your tribe, but you shouldn't have to kill yourself! The people that layed on beds of knives for days upon days, and months upon months, they were stupid too. Not much of it was good... But there were a couple cool things. Like the room of stars. You walk in, it's pitch black, but there's dots of light all around you. So it's like you are in space.

And then the weight machine that tells you how much you weigh on each planet. The harp with no strings that plays just like a normal one, and of course, the two-way mirrors that everyone runs into. We watched about eight little kids, one right after another, go face first directly into them. Then I did the same thing, not on purpose around the corner. Bella couldn't do anything but laugh. And I didn't blame her, it was pretty funny. All and all, it was a good day. We had a good time in Seattle, and wanted to stay longer, but now it was time for her suprise. Dinner at Bella Italia. We got to Port Angeles, and she knew we were going there.

"Edward, Bella Italia?"

"Of course! The sight of our _first_ date. The sight of, whatever else. The home of Mushroom Ravioli. And so on."

"Edward, honey, there's no point in going if we aren't even going to eat.."

"Who ever said that we weren't eating?"

"We are vampires honey. Human food does nothing for us."

"That doesn't mean that we can't enjoy Mushroom Ravioli, and a coke, right?" I said laughing.

"Very true."

We had the dinner we planned on having, the one Bella had on our first date. Mushroom Ravioli and a Coke. Of course it didn't taste all that good, but it was a good memory for us to have. Just to remember how bad human food is. And how good blood is. Not that human food is all bad. But, it's just not for us.

"We should get home, the girls are getting restless..." Bella sighed after she finished her Coke.

"Insticts must be speaking?"

"Yes."

"Then home we go, my darling."

"I love you, Edward. I don't know what I'd do without you. And I'm so glad I can spend the rest of forever with you," She paused, "And I do mean_ forever._" She smiled.

"Isabella Marie Cullen, I'm glad that I can spend the rest of forever with you. There's no one that could come close to you. Never has been, and never will be."

"I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart."

We climbed in the car, and went home. Knowing that we loved eachother truly, and that we would always be happy together. Knowing that our family was a strong, and happy one, that would, and will NEVER break apart.

**Okay, now the way I ended this chapter, may sound like it's the end, but, it's still only getting started! Please review, and make me feel better. I think this chapter was pretty good, but then again, that's just me. So, please let me know! And if you didn't like it, tell me. I need your opinion!!!! :)**


	6. No, Freaking, Way!

**So, this chapter is going to be a little more interesting, all thanks to Alice, so if you like Alice, this will be one of your favorite chapters! :) I have a couple really good ideas that are going to come in soon, and I'm trying to think of several more twists, hopefully you think they are good!**

**Enjoy this chapter! lol :)**

**Bella's P.O.V. **

"Hey guys! We're home!" I shouted.

"Mommy!!!" I heard Renesmee yell.

"Hey, hey hey! What about daddy?" Edward laughed.

"Daddy!!!" Carlie yelled.

"She likes you better than she likes me Edward," I sighed.

"Well, Renesmee likes you better!" He laughed. We did this every once in a while, and the girls loved it.

"You guys are home early." Carlisle said as he stood up.

"Slightly." Edward said.

"What's the reason for that?"

"Bella's motherly instincts.."

"Oh?"

"Yes. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, they were doing fine!"

"That's odd."

"Very."

"Guys!" Alice yelled.

"What? What is it Alice?" Carlisle asked.

"A-A-A vision."

"Is it a good one?"

"N-N-N-N-No! Its horrible! We have to do something!"

"Alice!" Carlise yelled, "You need to tell us what you saw! Otherwise we can't do anything!"

"I-I-I don't know what to say!"

"Tell us what you saw!"

"It was, Zafrina."

"What about her?"

"Volturi!"

"Oh no!" Carlisle yelled.

"She-She's going to be attacked, while she's hunting, alone.."

"Oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no!"

"And she's not going... Not going.. Not going to.. Survive."

"NO!" We all yelled.

"We need to get a hold of them! Somebody! Get me a phone! I NEED to call them NOW!"

Edward ran into the kitchen and brought back a phone, Carlisle dialed, and was yelling into the phone: "PICK UP!"

"Hello?" Kachiri answered.

"Yes, thank you for answering! This is Carlisle, Carlisle Cullen! I need you to stop Zafrina from going hunting, I need you guys ALL to get out of where you are. Come live with us, go find some other place, JUST GET OUT!"

"Slow down! Why do we need to get out? And, uhm Zafrina already left, about ten minutes ago.."

"Tell Senna to go get her then! She needs to not go! The Volturi is going to get a hold of her and kill her! Alice saw it in her vision, you guys need to get out of there, now."

"Hang on a moment."

"Senna! Go get Zafrina! Get her home IMEDIATELY! And pack up! We have to leave!"

"What? Why!?!?!"

"VOLTURI!"

"Okay! Be right back!"

"Carlisle, I'm scared, Alice's vision. Is it going to come true?"

"Most do, but you never know!"

"Just get out of there!"

"Okay, okay! Will do!"

"We can come stay with you, right?"

"Yes, of course!"

"Okay, we will be there as soon as possible!"

"Okay, give us a phone call when you are close!"

"Okay, will do."

"You guys watch your back, keep us up-dated, and let us know anything, and everything!"

"Okay, I gotta go, I'll see you after a while!"

"Okay, bye. Be safe!"

"We, we will!"

Click. They hung up, everyone was in a panic, was Zafrina going to make it? We didn't need more of our friends dying.. We didn't even need to loose Peter. What had he and Zafrina done to deserve this? Nothing! Absolutely Nothing!

"It's going to be okay guys."

"They will be here by morning. Safe with us." Carlisle said trying to calm us all.

"How, how can you be sure?" Emmett said.

"They, they just will. Believe me."

"Okay." Emmett sighed.

"Happy thoughts everyone!" Esme shouted.

We all laughed, a nervous laugh. No negative thoughts, they are going to be okay, I kept on repeating to myself. I may not have known or been with them for long, but they helped save our family, and I had grown to love them all. We all had.

"Girls, you need to go to bed." I said after about ten minutes of silence.

"Yes, you do." Edward looked at them, and they both put on their puppy dog faces.

"AWWW! Mommy! Daddy! Don't make us go to bed! We aren't tired!"

"You guys need to sleep."

"Can we stay here?"

"That would be a good idea.." Carlisle said.

"Yes, go upstairs, you can sleep in my old room." Edward told them. It was a good idea to have them here, if the volturi followed them here, that wouldn't turn out well if the girls weren't with us.

"I'm going to call Jacob, have him and the pack come over. They can get the girls away easier, if needed."

"Good idea, I'll put them to bed." Edward said walking over and picking up my little girls.

"I love you mommy!" They shouted.

"I love you too." I smiled back at them.

"Jacob! I'm glad you answered.."

"Bella, what's wrong? You sound horrible! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. For now. I need you and the rest of the pack over here, as soon as possible." I paused, "You might have to get the girls out of here, soon. And quickly."

"What's going on?"

"Alice had a vision. Volturi is going to try and kill Zafrina, and they are going to try and get out of there. They are coming here.. And if the Volturi follows them.."

"Then we need the girls out of there, A.S.A.P." He finished for me.

"Exactly. I don't know if they are going to come here, but just in case..."

"Yes, I know Bella. Calm down, okay? We will all be there, give us five minutes!"

"Okay Jake, thanks."

"Keep Renesmee up. Please, I want to tell her goodnight tonight."

"Yes, Jacob. I will."

"Thanks. Be right over."

"Thank you Jake."

"No problem Bells."

Click.

I ran over to the stairs and shouted up: "Edward! Keep them up a while longer! Jake wants to say goodnight!"

I could hear him grumbling over that. "Okay Bella."

"Thank you!" I shouted back.

It felt good to know that Jacob would be here soon. He would be a big help getting the girls out of here if they need out. They just need to understand, that if they need to go, then they go. No crying, no nothing. They just go. It would be hard on all of us, but it's what would need to happen. The thought of the girls leaving, just killed me. But I knew it would kill them too. Jacob would take care of them, and I know that, but I wouldn't see them. Alice will know soon enough if the Volturi is coming. And if they are, they are going to leave. We will say our goodbyes, and our I love you's right then and there, and then they would leave. No questions asked. And Jacob could explain later on. No more thoughts of this.. Happy thoughts, until this needs to come up again. Which it won't. But I don't know that, Alice does, or well, will.

"Alice, I need you to tell me if the Volturi are coming, as soon as you see it, okay?"

"Yes, Bella, of course. Are you okay?"

"Yes, I just am going to need to get the girls out of here as soon as possible if they are coming. Jacob and the rest of them are on their way…"

"Oh, yes. That would be a good idea, if needed." She said with a sigh.

"I hope it won't happen." I sighed back.

"I don't think it will, they shouldn't have the nerve, we've defeated them once."

"That's a good point, but you never know."

"I will let you know, as soon as I can, okay?"

"Yes. Thank you." I said.

"Mommy! When is Jacob going to get here!?" Nessie yelled as she ran down the stairs.

"He'll be here any minute honey."

Ding dong, ding dong…

"JACOB!!!!!!!!!" She screamed when he opened the door.

"NESSIE!" He yelled back.

"I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too Renesmee." He said smiling, Edward shifted positions when he said that, and I hit him.

He grumbled to himself and walked into the kitchen, while Jacob laughed.

"How are you Bella?" He asked giving me a hug.

"I'm good." I said smiling and hugging him back.

I heard Edward grumbling some more, and pulled away from Jacob. Ding dong, ding dong. The bell rang again.

"Who is that?" I asked.

"Oh, that's probably the guys."

"Oh." I said walking over to the door, and opening it. I looked at who it was, managed to sneak out a scream, slam the door, lock it, and pretty much fall down.

It wasn't the rest of the pack. It was Demetri and Caius standing on the front door step, with the rest of the Volturi behind them.

Haha! End of chapter! Is it killing you???? I feel the need to be evil. :) I also feel that you want to send a review of this chapter, right!?!?! HEHE


	7. They Are Here

**_Hope you like this one..._**

"Bella, my dear, why for did you slam the door like that in our faces?" Demetri questioned.

I didn't know what to say. I just walked away from the door speechless.

"Quickly everyone, up to Edward's room maybe they cannot hear us when we're up there." Carlisle whispered and everyone went running up the stairs.

I was the first one into the room. "Girls, you are going to go with Jacob and Sam. They're going to take care of you. You need to do exactly what they tell you, alright?"

"Mommy, what's going on?" Nessie asked.

"Jacob can tell you that later. But for now, just listen. Your dad and I love you," I paused, tears rolling into my eyes. "We love you very much. We always have, and we always will no matter what happens. And I want you to remember that."

"Mommy, you're crying. Tell me what's wrong!" Renesmee said patting me on the head.

"Jacob is going to tell you everything. Right?" I said turning around to him.

"Don't worry Bells. They're going to be perfectly fine. Really they are, trust me."

"I do Jake. I always have!"

"I haven't..." Edward grumbled as he stepped forward.

"Your mother is right you two. You need to listen to Jacob and Sam, when they tell you to do something, you listen! And do it right away with no questions asked!"

"Yes daddy." Nessie whispered her head down.

"Carlie?" Edward said looking at his other daughter. She nodded her head. I had a feeling she was not going to say anything. She could tell what was wrong. Jacob wouldn't have to tell her.

"Good. Jacob, I trust you!" Edward grumbled.

"Oh, dad, just calm down." Jacob said a big grin spread across his face.

Edward glared in return, "You guys should go out the back door. And right now too. It would help a lot if we didn't wait anymore. . ." I began crying again and Edward held me tighter. "It's going to be okay, and you know it. Jacob will keep in contact. Correct?"

"You know it big daddy!"

"Good, you'd best be off now."

"I CALL JACOB!" Renesmee screamed at the top of her lungs. Jacob smiled.

"Oh yeah? Well I call Carlie!" Embry laughed.

"We love you! Remember that!" I said through sobs as the exited through the door.

"Now what?" Edward asked. Edward asked Carlisle, "You seem to be the expert at this!"

"Well, they're going to find a way to get into this house. And at that point, we climb through windows. And we RUN to the meadow. No pausing for any reason!"

"Oh lovely. And after that?"

"I am not sure. I do not know what they want, Alice? Do you know what they want?"

"No," She sighed.

"Then we go to the meadow, and we wait and see what happens. We can talk to them if needed. But, hopefully by then Alice has seen what they need."

"Alright." Edward said.

"How long until they get in?" Rosalie asked.

CRASH! The door broke down.

"Right about now. LET'S GO!"

We all went dashing through the window. Edward grabbed my hand and we ran side by side. I didn't know where the girls were going, or what was going to happen to them. I was worried about them, yes; I do trust Jacob, more than anyone except Edward really. I just didn't know anything. "It's going to be okay…" I whispered to myself.

"It is Bella. We can take them out once again. And you know it. We've done it before! And besides, you saw their faces the last time they were here and the wolves came in behind us, they were scared to death!"

"But they are not here this time."

"Bella! You have not been paying attention to how big their pack is now! There are about twenty-eight wolves now. They don't all travel together all the time. Only five of them went with the girls, and that's all they need. The rest are here with us!"

"Are you serious?"

"Just wait," Edward said as we entered the meadow.

"Oh. My. Gosh." I said as I looked at all the wolves. It was crazy! They were all over, literally! And they were HUGE of course. Bigger than any normal sized person!

"Thank you guys for being here, you'll help us out a lot if we need it!" Carlisle said to the wolves.

They all nodded their heads in return. We made our line, as we had done last time. And right as the wolves stepped in directly behind us, the Volturi stepped in. They did not have everyone with them from the looks of it. It looked like it was only the main people.

"Oh dear friends!" Aro said across the field.

"Aro." Carlisle nodded.

"It is so nice to see you! I have not talked to you in a year it would seem!"

"Indeed."

"Why are you being so short? We did take you in for some years, did we not?"

"Yes, you did. And I do thank you for that. But, why are you here?"

"What? I am not allowed to see my dear friends?"

"Is that truly why you are here?"

"Indeed it is. And I wanted to see how your life was going."

"Carlisle, I'm not so sure. I cannot fully understand his thoughts, they're rather mixed. Ask him why he brought others with him if he just wanted to see us." Edward whispered.

"Why do you bring others then, if you come to visit?"

"Just in case." Aro smiled in delight. And Edward tensed.

"In case of what?"

"You never know what the precious Cullen family could be planning!"

"Oh really? And what exactly do you think we are planning?" A few of the wolves stepped in directly behind us; I could feel one's breath on my legs. The rest of them stayed back in the trees.

"You never know with you guys. We do not have a watch on you vampires here in America! You could be planning an attack."

"Why would we be attacking?"

"Alice sees things, correct?"

"Yes," Carlisle paused thinking, "But what would that have to do with us attacking?"

"You never know!" Aro replied, satisfaction spreading across his face.

"So, what would you like to say now?"

"Nothing, nothing. I suppose we can leave now, and go visit some other dear friends."

"Yes, sure, go on ahead. And have fun with that." Carlisle said.

"Of course, nice talking to you dear Cullens."

"Goodbye Aro." Carlisle whispered under his breath as he motioned to the Volturi to head out. They all disappeared in an orderly fashion.

"That was fun." Carlisle laughed after they had all excited the meadow.

"Carlisle," Alice interrupted, "They are not going to leave us alone. They're going to go stay with some others, and they're going to monitor us the entire time."

"For what?"

"They honestly think we are planning on attacking them," Edward continued.

"Well I can take them down with all my fingers tied up behind my back!" Emmett laughed.

"Yeah, you go with that Emm!" Rosalie joked.

"Well, what are we going to do about them watching us?" Esme asked.

"Mmm, good question." Carlisle replied, a sinister look spreading across his face.

"What's that look about dad?" Jasper asked.

"I have quite the idea."

"And the idea is?"

"We ARE going to attack them."

**_...so, sorry that took so long to put up a new chapter. It was rather evil, but I ran out of ideas. But I know the rest of the story now! Reviews would be nice._**


End file.
